Découverte de nouveaux sentiments
by Paige0703
Summary: Sans réfléchir à ses actes et aux conséquences que cela que cela pourrait bien avoir, Reese va embrasser Finch... Il va alors tenter de s'expliquer, mais cela sera-t-il suffisant à l'informaticien ? Ou cela ne fera que les éloigner petit à petit l'un de l'autre ?
1. Mission

_**Salut, salut !**_

 _ **Une nouvelle fic, ça vous tente ? Parce que j'en ai justement une ici en, tenez vous bien, : 10 chapitres !**_

 _ **Je ne change pas mes habitudes et vous aurez donc le droit à un chapitre par semaine ! J'espère, comme à chaque fois que je poste, que cette nouvelle histoire plaira (et que j'aurais tout plein de reviews !)**_

 _ **Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et vous laisse en paix lire ce tout premier chapitre :**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Découverte de nouveaux sentiments**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Mission**_

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville, mais les rues n'en restaient pas moins animées. Un concert exceptionnel avait en effet lieu dans Central Park et les gens commençaient peu à peu à affluer dans cette direction. John Reese regardait la foule se presser vers le Park, sans pour autant rejoindre la foule. Indifférent au brouhaha, il poursuivait sa route d'un pas monotone. Leur précédente mission, à lui et à Finch enfin terminée, l'informaticien lui avait donné sa soirée un peu plus tôt.

\- Nul besoin de repasser Mr Reese, lui avait dit son patron, rentrez directement chez vous. Enfin, sauf si vous aviez déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre, avait-il ajouté.

Reese soupira. En voulant lui faire plaisir, Finch avait au contraire involontairement gâché sa soirée. Il avait en effet prévu, au départ, de prendre de quoi manger sur le chemin le reconduisant à la bibliothèque et de passer ainsi le reste de la soirée en tête-à-tête avec l'informaticien. Il avait bien pensé y faire un tour tout de même, mais ne sachant pas quoi donner comme prétexte et ne sachant même pas si patron y serait toujours, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait bien pensé aussi à l'inviter pour le concert, mais connaissant les goûts musicaux de ce dernier, il pouvait déjà entendre son refus. Il continua d'arpenter les rues pendant plus de deux heures, réfléchissant sur la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie il y a encore peu de temps. Il ne rentra finalement chez lui qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt pénible pour l'ex-agent de la CIA qui aurait bien dormi une ou deux heures de plus. Il se leva tout de même, sachant que Finch, lui, devait sûrement déjà être à son poste. En réalité, l'informaticien ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque, mais bien en train de prendre son petit déjeuner à deux rues de leur "base".

Un livre posé à côté de son assiette, Finch ne faisait nullement attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne vit donc pas Reese passer derrière la vitre, à sa hauteur. Ce dernier, par contre, ne manqua pas de remarquer la présence de son comparse. Il sourit alors devant l'air si concentré qu'affichait l'informaticien, plongé dans sa lecture. Reese le contempla quelques secondes avant de longer le reste du bâtiment, arrivant à la porte d'entrée. Il rejoignit Finch qui ne réagit que lorsque son partenaire lui adressa la parole.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua poliment Reese.

Finch quitta enfin son livre des yeux, se tournant vers l'intrus.

\- Mr Reese, dit-il surpris, bonjour.

Il fit signe à son coéquipier de prendre place en face de lui, avant de marquer la page là où il avait interrompu sa lecture.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, remarqua l'informaticien alors que Reese prenait la carte des menus.

\- Je vous ai vu par hasard en passant devant. Je me rendais à la bibliothèque et, honnêtement, je pensais d'ailleurs vous y trouver.

\- Sachez que je n'y passe pas mes journées, loin de là, répondit Finch, se sentant obligé de se justifier.

\- Peut-être, mais en général quand j'ai besoin de vous, vous y êtes.

\- En même temps, vous ne cherchez à me joindre que pendant nos missions. Il est donc normal que j'y sois en cas de besoin.

\- Est-ce votre manière de me dire que vous voulez que je vous joigne plus souvent ? Demanda Reese taquin.

\- Pas le moins du monde, non, répondit l'informaticien beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Reese.

\- Dommage, et moi qui voulait que nous fassions quelques sorties en dehors des missions, répondit Reese déçu. J'avais même déjà prévue quelques excursions d'ailleurs.

Finch ne sut dire si cette déception était feinte ou non, et ne s'attarda d'ailleurs pas longtemps sur cette question. Il finit évidemment son petit-déjeuner avant son partenaire et reprit sa lecture en attendant ce dernier. Étant de nouveau pleinement absorbé par son roman, il ne remarqua pas les nombreux coups d'œil de Reese dans sa direction. Observer son patron était, à l'origine, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour percer les mystères du passé de ce dernier, mais maintenant, il ne le faisait que par pur plaisir. Bien évidemment il cherchait toujours à en apprendre le plus possible sur lui, mais les raisons avaient, elles, changées. De la simple curiosité, c'était devenu un besoin, limite une nécessité. C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait tous savoir de son patron, même les plus petits détails, aussi insignifiants soient-ils. Tous savoir sur lui, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à créer un lien particulier entre eux, même si, ce lien n'était valable que dans un sens. L'informaticien paya les deux repas avant de se lever. Reese l'imita. À peine sorti, ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque.

\- Plus qu'à se remettre au travail, remarqua Reese pour combler ce silence qui commençait à l'exaspérer.

\- Et plus vite que vous ne le pensez, rétorqua Finch quand une cabine sonna à deux pas d'eux.

Finch s'empara du combiné, papier et stylo en main. La machine lui donna alors le code dont il aurait besoin pour déchiffrer le numéro de sécurité sociale de leur prochain client.

\- Encore une fois la pause aura été de courte durée, remarqua Reese en reprenant sa marche.

\- Déjà fatigué de notre collaboration ? Demanda Finch, se surprenant lui même.

\- Non, pas du tout. Ne me dites pas que vous me surmenez dans le but de me voir démissionner ? Demanda Reese tout en sachant pourtant déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, si je ne voulais plus de vous, je serai tout de même capable de vous le dire de vive voix, rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- Me voilà rassuré, dit Reese en souriant.

Finch pensa à lui demander s'il pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait vouloir se débarrasser de lui. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation et ne supportant déjà plus de ne pas savoir, il demanda :

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je pourrais chercher...

\- Bien sûr que non, le coupa Reese. Je ne cherchais qu'à vous taquiner.

\- Évidemment, répondit l'informaticien tout de même soulagé par cette réponse. En tout cas pour que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Mr Reese, je n'espère en aucun cas qu'un jour viendra où je devrais bel et bien vous chercher un remplaçant, lui dit Finch.

Reese fut touché par cet aveu, bien plus que les mots n'auraient pu le dire. Il se doutait tout de même qu'il ne devait rien y voir de plus que de l'amitié, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore une réciprocité dans ses sentiments. Qu'importe à quel point cela paraissait pourtant impossible. Le silence lui parut bien moins pesant sur le reste du chemin. La grille à peine ouverte Bear vint les accueillir. Quelques caresses de la part de l'informaticien et ce dernier partait déjà à la quête des trois fameux livres. Reese continua, pendant ce temps, à jouer avec le malinois. Alors que Finch refaisait son apparition, Reese le suivit jusqu'à son poste habituel. L'informaticien entra les données nécessaires et le nom de Jennifer Parker, ainsi qu'une photo, apparut sur l'un des cinq écrans présents sur la table.

\- Jennifer Parker, lui dit Finch, est née le 16 Mai 1998 dans l'Illinois. Joueuse prodige et espoir du tennis. Elle vit avec son père, sa mère étant décédée quand elle était jeune.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit alors Reese après réflexion.

\- Vous avez sûrement entendu son nom aux informations. Elle s'est qualifiée pour la finale d'un grand tournoi régional junior et le vainqueur sera automatiquement qualifié pour un tournoi, national cette fois-ci, lui répondit l'informaticien.

\- C'est sûrement ça. En tout cas elle doit faire pas mal d'envieuse, ce qui ne fait qu'allonger la liste des éventuelles menaces la concernant.

\- Sauf si c'est elle l'instigatrice et non la victime, lui rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- Oui, j'oublie parfois que nous n'avons pas toujours affaire à des victimes. Vous savez où elle se trouve en ce moment ? Demanda Reese, déjà prêt à se remettre au boulot.

\- À cette heure-ci, commença l'informaticien tout en cherchant la réponse, elle doit être à son entraînement, conclut-il.

\- Son père travaille ou bien la fouille de son domicile devra attendre ?

\- Vous avez le champ libre. En attendant je vais aller voir son entraînement, ajouta Harold.

\- Le domicile est si éloigné du terrain d'entraînement que vous pensez devoir entrer en scène ? Demanda Reese étonné.

\- Un peu moins d'une heure sépare les deux lieux, mais je dois récupérer quelques pièces informatiques non loin, répondit Finch qui souhaitait aussi, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, aider son partenaire en allégeant quelque peu son emploi du temps.

\- Vous comptez faire d'une pierre deux coups en somme.

 _Ou plutôt trois,_ pensa-t-il avant de répondre :

\- Exactement. Cela vous donnera tout le temps nécessaire pour la fouille.

\- Merci du coup de main dans ce cas. Bien, reprit-il après quelques secondes, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

\- En effet, allons-y, dit-il en se levant.

Ils partirent donc ensemble mais se séparèrent rapidement une fois arrivé au pied de la bâtisse.

\- Si quelque chose vous semble clocher, appelez-moi et je viendrais aussi rapidement que possible, dit Reese alors que l'informaticien s'éloignait déjà de lui.

\- Oui, Mr Reese, mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Oh, et n'oubliez pas de faire une copie de l'historique de son ordinateur, et éventuellement de celui de son père, sait-on jamais.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je connais la chanson, dit Reese préférant de rien dire concernant la première partie de sa phrase sans risquer d'en dire trop sur ses propres sentiments.

Reese se dirigea donc vers le domicile de Jennifer et de son père, alors que Finch, lui, se rendait là où elle se trouvait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été ainsi en première ligne, au cœur de l'action... enfin, si on pouvait parler d'action à ce stade de l'enquête. Après avoir récupéré une de ses voitures, il se rendit dans le club qui accueillait la jeune joueuse de tennis. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le court où elle s'entraînait. Il n'eut en effet qu'à suivre les bruits des appareils photos des journalistes venus faire un article sur "la jeune championne".

Finch s'installa dans les gradins et, alors que Jennifer allait se rafraîchir un peu, vérifiant par la même occasion ses messages, il en profita pour appairer son portable.

\- Ça c'est fait, dit-il pour lui-même tout en commençant la fouille du portable.

Pendant que Finch suivait, plus ou moins de près, l'entraînement matinal de la jeune fille, après inspection de son téléphone, Reese lui, commençait la fouille de la chambre de cette dernière. Il inspecta son bureau pendant que les fichiers informatiques de son ordinateur personnel étaient tous copiés sur une clé USB. Il parcourut rapidement son journal intime et trouva, dans les jours précédents, la mention de SMS de menaces. Il ne trouva rien d'autre d'intéressant, que se soit dans la poubelle ou dans les étagères de la bibliothèque. Une fois la fouille terminée, et après avoir vérifié que Finch aurait bien un accès à l'ordinateur, l'ex-agent quitta la chambre. Il copia rapidement l'historique de l'ordinateur de la maison.

\- Vous allez avoir du boulot en rentrant Harold, remarqua Reese ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à son patron en pleine "filature".

La pause de midi arrivant finalement, Jennifer pu prendre une pause bien méritée.

\- Va prendre une bonne douche et on se retrouve à table pour parler de l'entraînement de cet après-midi, put entendre Finch alors qu'il suivait Jennifer et son coach dans les allées du club.

\- Compris. Oh, et cet après-midi, Rosie sera bien là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jennifer à son coach.

\- Oui, vous ferez même un match en contre pour préparer la finale, répondit l'entraîneur.

\- Qui est Rosie ? Demanda Reese en débarquant de nulle part.

\- Rosalinda "Rosie" Savage est une autre joueuse junior membre du club. Elle est accessoirement la meilleure amie de Miss Parker.

\- Il faut toujours se méfier des meilleurs amis, remarqua Reese l'air sombre.

\- Expérience personnelle ? Demanda Finch tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Si on veut, mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout "les meilleurs amis", reprit Reese en se tournant vers son partenaire. Nous en sommes la preuve vivante.

\- Parce que nous sommes meilleurs amis ? Demanda Finch, plaisantant à moitié.

\- En tout cas j'aime le croire, ou au moins penser que nous sommes amis Finch, le contraire me blesserait, répondit John sérieux.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne sauriez pas autant de choses personnelles me concernant. Comme vous le savez déjà je suis quelqu'un de très secret, se sentit obligé de répondre Finch pour rassurer son coéquipier.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi alors, rétorqua l'ex-agent spécial alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant du club.

Une demi-heure plus tard Jennifer faisait son entrée, toujours accompagnée par son coach.

\- Qu'avons-nous sur le coach ? Demanda Reese en s'installant en face de Finch, à deux tables de leur numéro.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu faire de recherches approfondies sur lui pour le moment, mais voilà ce que j'ai déjà pu réunir le concernant. Aaron Smith est entraîneur depuis près de vingt ans déjà. Il a arrêté sa carrière professionnelle suite à une blessure à l'épaule qui aurait été mal rééduqué. Il a commencé en tant que coach peu après. On dit même que c'est lui qui aurait découvert le potentiel de la jeune Parker, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.

\- C'est donc lui qui la suit depuis ses débuts ?

\- C'est exact. Elle a commencé le tennis vers ses trois ans en même temps que sa camarade, Miss Savage.

Rien ne semblait venir perturber la jeune championne qui semblait être d'un tempérament enjoué. Alors que Finch allait s'emparer du poivrier, son partenaire fit de même. Ce ne fut qu'un léger frôlement, mais Reese fut déçu que ce simple contact ne dure pas plus longtemps et se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre la main de son partenaire dans la sienne.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Finch en ôtant sa main.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Reese avant de prendre le poivrier tant convoité.

Il tenta un nouveau contact en le tendant à l'informaticien, mais échoua. Le reste du repas se passa calmement. Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord sur la poursuite de l'affaire : Finch retournerait à la bibliothèque approfondir ses recherches sur Jennifer et son entourage, pendant que Reese garderait un œil sur cette dernière pendant le reste de la journée. C'est à contre cœur que l'ex-agent regarda s'éloigner son patron, sans pour autant le montrer.

\- À plus tard Harold, murmura Reese sachant que Finch ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

La fin de la journée arriva finalement sans qu'il n'ait eu d'autre contact avec son patron. Le soir venu, Reese suivit Jennifer jusque chez elle. Son père l'avait retrouvé au club en fin d'après-midi et été resté jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. Reese ne nota rien de particulier à son encontre. Il se souvenait que, d'après ce que lui avait appris Finch, il travaillait en tant que vendeur dans un magasin d'articles de sports. _Elle a ça dans le sang,_ avait même pensé John à ce moment là. Ce dernier paya le chauffeur avant de sortir du taxi. Il remonta la rue avant de prendre l'allée de gauche, étant désormais à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

\- Vous tombez, encore une fois, à pic Mr Reese, lui dit Finch alors qu'il grimpait les dernières marches.

Bear vint une nouvelle fois l'accueillir comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. _Si seulement vous étiez plus démonstratif de temps à autre,_ pensa Reese en regardant le stoïcisme dont faisait une nouvelle fois preuve son patron.

\- Que me vaut ce compliment ? Enfin, s'il en s'agit bien d'un, acheva Reese.

\- Vous avez du lire dans mes pensées, car j'étais justement sur le point de vous joindre.

\- Ah, vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Demanda Reese, tout en pensant qu'il aimerait réellement avoir la capacité de sonder l'esprit de son patron.

\- J'ai découvert que le père de Miss Parker avait fait une demande pour que sa fille change de coach.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- C'est sûrement là qu'est tout le problème. J'ai poussé mes recherches sur lui et j'ai découvert qu'il possède un casier judiciaire pour harcèlement sexuel et détournement de mineur.

\- Je crois bien que l'on avance, bravo Finch, le félicita Reese tout en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, répondit l'informaticien tout en se décalant légèrement. N'importe qui aurait pu le trouver.

\- Toujours aussi modeste...

Finch n'ajouta rien, montrant simplement la plainte à Reese. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après, ils se quittaient finalement après de rapides salutations, chacun rentrant à son domicile pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	2. Premier baiser

**_Aujourd'hui pas de blabla, place au chapitre !  
_**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Premier baiser**_

En ce mercredi matin, Finch fut une nouvelle fois le premier arrivé. À peine son manteau accroché, il allumait son ordinateur, déjà prêt à se remettre au boulot. Il regarda l'heure, se disant qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour joindre le lieutenant Carter dans l'espoir qu'elle aurait plus d'information concernant la plainte déposée contre Aaron Smith, l'entraîneur. Il songea à se faire un thé, mais se douta que quand son comparse arriverait, il lui apporterait sûrement une tasse de sa boisson favorite. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Reese avait percé plusieurs de ses secrets bien plus vite que n'importe qui et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, cela ne le gênait plus autant qu'au début de leur collaboration. Il s'était tout de même rendu compte que le fait que se soit Reese lui même qui découvre tout cela le concernant, même sa marque de thé préférée, ne le dérangeait pas parce que justement c'était Reese et personne d'autre. Il entendit finalement, tout comme Bear, des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. L'impatience commença quelque peu à le gagner, un peu comme si il attendait son arrivée depuis un moment déjà. Il ne prêta guère attention à cette légère impatience.

\- Bonjour Finch, toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois.

\- Bonjour et oui, on ne se défait pas si facilement de ses habitudes, lui répondit Finch en se tournant vers Reese.

Il ne put empêcher un léger et furtif sourire de naître sur ses lèvres quand il vit les boissons que son partenaire tenait en mains. Il ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'ex-agent qui l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

\- Que me vaut ce sourire ? Demanda Reese souriant aussi, heureux de la bonne humeur apparente de son patron.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Finch de nouveau sérieux, je pensais juste, il y a peu, que vous viendrez sûrement boissons en mains.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'en voulez pas ? Dit Reese montrant une légère déception.

\- Bien au contraire, je pensais justement à m'en faire un, mais sachant que vous ne deviez pas tarder...

\- Tant mieux. Comme vous l'avez dit on ne change pas si facilement ses habitudes et je me suis habitué à vous amener votre boisson du matin alors j'espère que vous ne vous en lasserez jamais.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas prêt de m'en lasser.

 _De moi ou du thé ?_ Aurait voulu demander Reese. Il garda cependant le silence.

\- Je vais pouvoir repartir surveiller notre numéro maintenant, dit Reese une fois sa livraison faite.

\- Vous n'êtes passé que pour m'apporter mon thé ? Demanda Finch étonné, appréciant tout de même l'attention.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Merci, répondit Finch vraiment touché que son partenaire ait fait un détour juste pour lui apporter sa boisson du matin, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sentir obligé de...

\- Je ne le fais pas par obligation, mais par plaisir, dit-il en souriant, content que son attention touche autant son partenaire.

Finch préféra détourner le regard face à ce sourire si sincère. Il le remercia une nouvelle fois.

\- Je compte demander au lieutenant Carter plus d'information concernant le casier de Mr Smith. Une mineure étant concernée, le dossier est scellé. Je vous tiens évidemment au courant conclu Finch.

\- Parfait. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Un petit tour pour prendre l'air ne vous ferez pas de mal, lui proposa l'ex-agent.

\- J'y penserai, répondit Finch surprenant ainsi Reese par son air sérieux.

Il s'en alla alors, espérant de tout cœur que l'informaticien vienne vraiment le voir. Il était bien heureux de le lui avoir proposé, même si à l' origine ce n'était qu'une énième taquinerie de sa part.

Une heure après le départ de son comparse, Finch contacta le lieutenant Carter.

\- Ici le lieutenant Carter.

\- Lieutenant, je vais avoir besoin d'un service, lui dit Finch.

\- Pas de souci, tant que vous ne me demandez pas d'enfreindre la loi, crût-elle bon d'ajouter.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un dossier scellé, une mineure étant impliquée dans l'affaire.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Carter.

\- Une plainte aurait été déposée contre Mr Aaron Smith pour détournement de mineur et j'aimerai bien en savoir plus. Cela pourrait concerner une de nos enquêtes en cours à Reese et moi.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous tiens au courant.

\- Je vous remercie.

Carter se mit tout de suite à la recherche de ce dossier pendant que Finch se renseignait sur le père de Jennifer. S'il avait appris que le coach de sa fille avait un casier c'était sûrement qu'il avait fait des recherches, mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Il aurait pourtant dû les faire dès le début. Il commença donc à étudier les fichiers que Reese lui avait remis la veille au soir et qu'il avait récupéré des ordinateurs de la famille Parker. Il devait aussi vérifier l'historique des messages reçus de Jennifer pour voir les soit disant messages de menaces qu'elle aurait reçu les jours passés. Quand il releva les yeux, il remarqua que plus de deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Son esprit avait besoin d'une petite pause et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de penser à Reese. Est-ce que tout se passait bien pour ce dernier ? N'avait-il pas besoin d'un coup de main ? S'ennuyait-il au contraire d'un manque d'action ? Finch se surprit lui même de penser autant à Reese depuis un moment déjà. Même s'il ne l'avait remarqué que très récemment il avait l'impression que ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller vers son partenaire dès qu'il ne travaillait ou ne lisait pas. Encore une fois il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela, son téléphone le ramenant au présent. Après une courte discussion avec le lieutenant Carter, Finch prit son manteau avant de quitter les lieux.

Pendant ce temps-là, le père de Jennifer semblait avoir remarqué Reese dans les gradins et s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ou quelqu'un en particulier ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Oui et non. J'ai entendu parler de ce club et je cherche justement un entraîneur pour ma nièce.

\- Ah je vois, elle a quel âge ? Demanda-t-il soulagé.

\- Huit ans. Elle joue de temps en temps comme ça, mais depuis quelle a vu la jeune Jennifer à la télé, elle ne cesse de dire qu'elle veut devenir comme elle.

\- Jennifer serait heureuse de l'apprendre. Elle a elle-même voulu jouer après avoir vu un match à la télé. Au début ce n'était qu'un simple jeu d'enfant, mais maintenant elle songe sérieusement à en faire son métier, dit-il avec fierté.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille ? Demanda Reese l'air de rien.

\- Oui, c'est ma fille, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Vous devez vraiment être fier d'elle.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, dit-il en faisant signe à sa fille. Si vous voulez je peux vous conseiller quelques coachs pour votre nièce ? Dit-il ravi de pouvoir aider.

\- Se serait avec plaisir, je n'y connais absolument rien en tennis et je me sens un peu perdu. Vous pensez quoi du coach de votre fille par exemple ?

Le sourire de Christopher disparut immédiatement de son visage. Il sembla hésiter longuement sur sa réponse.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai demandé à en changer. J'ai appris certaines choses sur lui récemment et...

\- Quelque chose de grave ? Demanda Reese feignant d'être inquiet.

\- Il aurait un casier pour... détournement de mineur. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant, je vous comprends, répondit Reese.

\- Oui et c'est pour cela que j'essaie d'être un peu plus présent pendant ses entraînements pour être sûr.

Christopher Parker s'installa finalement près de Reese, lui donnant alors quelques conseils sur le tennis qui, selon lui, l'aideraient sûrement pour sa nièce. Maintenant qu'il avait un contact avec la famille de leur numéro, il espérait vite découvrir l'origine de la menace. Alors qu'il vérifiait un message reçu par Jennifer, Reese put entendre son voisin se plaindre. Il leva les yeux et vit alors que le coach était plus que proche de sa jeune élève. Il lui montrait certes le bon geste à faire, mais cela n'était pas du goût du père qui s'était tendu. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'éloignait de nouveau d'elle.

Finch qui en avait fini avec son rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Carter décida de rejoindre Reese au club. Il avait envie de le voir et n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Cela le gênait quelque peu et il préféra donc chasser cette pensée au loin pour ne pas inquiéter Reese. Ce dernier semblait avoir le don de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il ne tarderait pas à chercher la raison de son tourment. Alors s'il venait à découvrir qu'il en était la raison...Voyant que Reese était occupé, il décida d'appeler son partenaire.

\- Oui ? répondit Reese.

\- Derrière vous, lui dit simplement l'informaticien.

Reese sourit quand il le vit, là, simplement présent. Son cœur loupa un battement quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'excusa auprès du père de Jennifer, le remerciant de ses conseils et promettant qu'il reviendrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Reese. Pas que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie, loin de là. _Surtout s'il s'agit de la votre,_ pensa-t-il sans l'avouer.

\- Je viens d'obtenir une copie du dossier contenant la plainte contre Mr Smith.

\- Alors ?

\- La jeune fille avait 17 ans et c'est son père qui avait porté plainte. La jeune fille a maintenu tout le long de l'enquête qu'elle était consentante et Mr Smith n'était alors plus vieux que de quelques années seulement.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas la menace ?

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer mais il serait bon d'avoir plus de preuve avant de l'accuser.

\- Peut-être que dans son bureau... commença Reese sachant que Finch en était sûrement venu à la même conclusion.

\- Autant faire ça maintenant, ajouta Finch en se décalant légèrement pour laisser passer son partenaire.

Ils se rendirent donc vers les bureaux. Ils ne croisèrent heureusement que peu de monde, la pause de midi approchant déjà. Le bureau de l'entraîneur de Jennifer se trouvait tout au fond d'un couloir, dernière pièce de ce dernier. Finch resta sur le pas de la porte, guettant un éventuel arrivant. Reese installa immédiatement une clé USB le temps de fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau et dans le dossier de Jennifer avant de passer aux autres. Le silence du couloir fut rapidement brisé par des bruits de pas.

\- Mr Reese je crois que quelqu'un s'approche.

Reese reposa le dossier, s'empara de la clé USB et attrapa Finch par la main, l'entraînant dans la pièce à côté. Il referma la porte au moment où Aaron Smith lui même faisait son apparition. L'informaticien était maintenant plaqué contre le mur, Reese tout contre lui. Il était tellement étonné par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation qu'il ne trouvait ni les mots ni la force de repousser son partenaire. Le cœur battant la chamade, il cherchait encore à comprendre la raison de cette soudaine proximité, mais l'une des mains de Reese sur sa hanche ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se concentrer, loin de là. Reese sembla sentir le trouble qui habitait son patron et baissa finalement son visage vers celui de ce dernier. Il lut parfaitement l'incompréhension dans le regard de Finch, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Mr Reese, tenta faiblement Finch alors que la situation commençait à l'embarrasser de plus en plus.

Reese ne put se contenir plus longtemps et s'empara avidement des lèvres de son patron qui eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres de son comparse s'écraser sur les siennes. Son cerveau semblait être déconnecté et il ne fit donc rien pour repousser son assaillant. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la langue de Reese tenter de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche qu'il réagit. Il recula autant qu'il put sa tête, mettant ainsi fin au baiser. Devant le regard perdu de son patron, Reese sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se décala rapidement de lui, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir expliquer son geste. Il fut donc plus que soulagé quand Finch ajouta :

\- Je crois que la voie est de nouveau libre.

\- Ou... oui, on devrait y aller.

Finch sortit de la pièce, Reese sur les talons. Ils quittèrent finalement le bâtiment sans qu'aucun mot ne soit ajouté. Finch étant devant lui, Reese ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage et donc agir en conséquence. Il voulait lui parler de ce baiser, expliquer son geste, mais par où commencer ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'attendre un peu, pour que Finch ait le temps de digérer ce qui venait de se passer et de mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit ? Au moment où il allait enfin dire quelque chose, l'informaticien s'arrêta et dit alors :

\- Je retourne à la bibliothèque, prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Bien, articula péniblement Reese comprenant que la discussion devrait attendre.

Il observa alors la silhouette de Finch disparaître de son champ de vision... L'informaticien, encore sous le choc, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que la fuite pour s'en sortir. Il se doutait bien que, tôt ou tard, Reese tenterait de mettre le sujet sur le tapis mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas y penser et encore moins en parler.

Reese partit à la recherche de leur numéro et croisa en chemin la meilleure amie de Jennifer. Cette dernière se trouvait avec son petit ami, c'est en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle il arriva quand il vit le jeune homme prendre Rosie dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour repenser à Finch. Il était inquiet de la tournure que pourrait prendre leur relation, mais savait pourtant que, pour le moment, il devait seulement se concentrer sur la menace planant sur Jennifer. Il s'éloigna d'eux, tentant en vain de chasser l'informaticien de ses pensées.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Reese partit avant Jennifer, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vérifié les vestiaires. Sa concentration en avait prit un sacré coup après sa bourde en fin de matinée. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas du casier de Jennifer, il vit une silhouette s'éloigner en courant dudit casier. Jean, sweat et capuche sur la tête, il ne put voir le visage du fuyard. Au moment où il sortit du bâtiment la personne qu'il suivait s'était volatilisée. Il était cependant sur d'une chose, il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir du coach de Jennifer. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout la même carrure et puis il se trouvait en ce moment même sur le terrain avec sa jeune protégée et son amie Rosie. Il entra de nouveau dans les vestiaires pour tenter de trouver ce que le fuyard était venu faire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le casier de Jennifer, ouvert. Une feuille de papier était scotchée sur la porte avec écrit en grosse lettres **"Abandonne !"** Le message était clair. Il arracha la feuille avant de partir. Il devait faire le point concernant les menaces avec Finch, si ce dernier acceptait de le voir. Il appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec l'informaticien, mais savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper bien longtemps. C'était lui qui avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison, c'était donc à lui de réparer ses fautes...

Il parvint finalement à leur quartier général, le cœur battant et les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il inspira profondément avant d'enfin oser franchir le pas de la porte. Il grimpa lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de son patron. Une fois arrivé, il put entendre le bruit des touches du clavier s'arrêtait quelques secondes avant de reprendre, emplissant ainsi la pièce.

\- Finch, je... tenta Reese.

\- Vous avez du nouveau concernant la mission ? Demanda Finch définissant ainsi dès le début le sujet de conversation.

\- Oui, si on veut, commença Reese un peu plus sûr de lui. J'ai vu quelqu'un s'enfuir du vestiaire où j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ceci.

Finch fut alors obligé de se tourner vers son camarade qui tenait la feuille juste devant lui. Le mot à peine lu, Finch faisait de nouveau face aux écrans en face de lui.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vu son visage ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Non, je suis désolé.

\- Je m'en doute. Et puis tout le monde fait des erreurs. Comme n'importe qui, vous n'êtes pas infaillible, je le crains.

Reese n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Finch parlait toujours du mystérieux inconnu et non du baiser. Devait-il comprendre que Finch ne lui en voulait pas ? Qu'il mettait ça sur le compte de l'erreur humaine ? Alors qu'il allait enfin aborder le sujet sensible, Finch ajouta :

\- J'ai réussi à récupérer quelques messages de Jennifer.

\- Les messages de menaces dont elle parlait dans son journal ?

\- Ceux-là même. La plupart lui demande juste d'arrêter le tournoi et ne sont pas vraiment très... virulent. Mais elle en a reçu un il y a deux jours, disant que si elle persistait à continuer elle le regretterait amèrement.

\- Pas de nom pour l'expéditeur ? Demanda Reese tout en se doutant que si Finch en avait un, il lui aurait déjà dit.

\- Téléphone prépayé, donc impossible d'avoir un nom. Par contre je ne sais pas si c'était voulu ou non, mais la conjugaison ne semble pas être son fort.

\- Vous pensez à un jeune ?

\- Qui sait, les fautes auraient pu être volontaires. Il va falloir que je continue mes recherches.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Bear leva alors la tête vers Reese avant de se tourner vers Finch, il gémit, comme s'il sentait la tension entre ses deux maîtres. Reese inspira profondément avant de faire un pas vers l'informaticien.

\- Finch, pas rapport à...

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de nouveau besoin de vous pour aujourd'hui, le coupa alors Finch, vous pouvez donc rentrer chez vous.

\- Bien, mais avant je voudrais...

\- Si cela ne concerne pas la mission, je vous prierais de garder cela pour une prochaine fois, pour le moment je suis assez occupé.

\- Compris, répondit Reese comprenant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait expliquer son geste.

Il regarda encore quelques secondes le profil de l'informaticien avant de faire demi-tour. Une fois parti, Finch arrêta de pianoter dans le vide. Il s'était en effet mis à travailler au moment où il avait entendu son partenaire arriver, pour se donner une contenance. Il était encore il y a peu, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la sensation des lèvres de Reese sur les siennes et cela le perturbait énormément. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser Reese dans ses propos et ne pouvait donc pas parler de tout cela alors que rien n'était clair dans son esprit. Tout ceci était encore trop frais pour qu'il puisse en parler. Reese devrait donc encore attendre, même s'il se doutait bien qu'il devait tout de même se dépêcher de mettre les choses au point. Sans le savoir, le temps commençait déjà à lui manquer...


	3. Entrer en action

**_Je vous apporte, en ce premier mercredi de Décembre, la suite de cette fic.  
_**

 ** _Un troisième chapitre, qui, je l'espère une nouvelle fois, vous plaira !_**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Entrer en action**_

Finch dormit très peu cette nuit là, allant même jusqu'à la passer à la bibliothèque. Il s'étira péniblement avant de se lever. Il alla chercher les croquettes de Bear avant de remplir généreusement sa gamelle. Alors qu'il était en train de les ranger, il put entendre Bear s'agiter devinant ainsi l'arrivée plus qu'imminente de son employé. Il resta parmi les rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque espérant que Reese ne soit que de passage. Il devait en effet toujours garder un œil sur leur numéro et ne devrait donc pas s'éterniser ici... Il resta donc planté là, attendant que la voie soit de nouveau libre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Reese partit à sa recherche. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua Reese. Je vous aie amené votre thé.

\- Merci bien, répondit poliment Finch avant de passer par le rayonnage voisin pour rejoindre sa place.

Reese soupira faiblement comprenant que Finch cherchait à éviter de passer juste à côté de lui. Il comprenait parfaitement le malaise que devait ressentir son patron, mais cela le blessa tout de même. Après tout, lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Il voyait bien que celui qu'il avait appris à aimer au-delà d'une simple amitié tentait de s'éloigner de lui, même si ce n'était qu'en ajoutant quelques mètres entre eux...

Il suivit Finch jusqu'aux ordinateurs. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore touché à sa boisson. Craignait-il que Reese y voit un signe ? Que tout était pardonné ?

\- J'ai du nouveau pour vous, Mr Reese, dit enfin l'informaticien brisant un silence trop lourd.

\- Ah oui ? Vous avez identifié la menace ?

\- Ça se peut. J'ai trouvé un message provenant du même numéro prépayé.

\- Et à qui était destiné le message ? Demanda Reese en s'approchant de Finch.

\- À Miss Savage, et vu le message il doit provenir d'une personne dont elle est proche, même très proche.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Reese pas sûr de comprendre.

Il vit les mains de l'informaticien cessaient tout mouvement alors que ce dernier semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Finch ? Tenta-t-il dans l'espoir de capter enfin le regard de son partenaire.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin d'un dessin Mr Reese, répondit Finch sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit Reese comprenant enfin la gêne de son partenaire.

Il comprit que Finch était vraiment prêt à tout pour ne pas aborder le sujet du baiser ou un sujet approchant tel que le petit ami de Rosie.

\- Vous pensez donc que la meilleure amie serait dans le coup ?

\- En tout cas il serait bon de la surveiller, surtout que j'ai étudié les mails du père. Il a reçu un email anonyme lui faisant part du casier du coach. J'ai pu remonter, grâce à l'IP, au propriétaire de l'ordinateur.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : le petit ami ? Tenta Reese.

\- Exactement : Timothy Eagles. Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur lui, ainsi que sur Miss Savage. On ne sait toujours pas à quel point elle pourrait être impliquée dans tout cela. Vous n'allez pas tarder à la rejoindre de toute façon ? Demanda Finch après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- En effet, répondit Reese.

L'ex-agent se retint difficilement de lui demander s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de lui ainsi.

\- Après cette mission, que vous le vouliez ou non Finch, il faudra bien parler de ce qui s'est passé. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à cette discussion, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus de sa part.

Voyant que son partenaire n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, complètement désemparé. La distance entre lui et l'informaticien ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi grande que maintenant. De l'avoir tenu, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes dans ses bras, le mettait à rude épreuve. Il avait l'impression d'avoir goûté au fruit défendu et tout son être ne cessait d'en redemander. Maintenant, c'était bien plus qu'un vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser sa douleur. Il se devait de vite conclure cette affaire pour enfin faire face à leur problème...

Finch, lui, s'empara enfin de la boisson apportée par Reese. Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres avant d'arrêter son geste. Il y passa plutôt son index, retraçant ainsi le contour de celles-ci, sentant encore la douceur de celles de Reese. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant d'enfin boire une première gorgée.

Quand il arriva au club, Jennifer venait tout juste d'entrer sur le terrain accompagnée de sa meilleure amie. Son père se trouvait dans les gradins. Reese s'approcha de lui et le salua poliment.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Christopher en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est aujourd'hui la finale si j'ai bonne mémoire, dit Reese en prenant place.

\- Oui, c'est cet après-midi, répondit le père de Jennifer. Elle n'a presque pas fermée l'œil de la nuit tellement elle avait hâte que le jour arrive.

\- Qui est son adversaire ?

\- Sa meilleure amie, Rosie. Elle s'entraîne justement avec elle en ce moment même, dit-il en lui montrant la seconde jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes femmes commençaient par des tours de terrain et la bonne ambiance entre les deux joueuses se ressentaient jusqu'au gradin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les jeunes filles arrêtèrent leurs courses sur ordre de leur coach. Il leur tendit leurs gourdes alors que Christopher expliquait à Reese les enjeux de cette finale pour les deux joueuses. Jennifer sembla soudainement se sentir mal.

\- Jenny, paniqua Rosie. Mr Parker, Jenny se sent mal ! S'écria-t-elle alors.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jenny ! S'écria à son tour Christopher en se levant.

Il se précipita sur le terrain prenant sa fille, qui était au sol, dans ses bras. Reese, qui avait suivit le père de famille sur le terrain examina la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes médecin ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non, mais j'ai quelques notions. Elle est en train de faire une réaction allergique. Aurait-elle par hasard...

\- Dans son sac. Elle ne sort jamais sans son injection !

Rosalinda s'empara du sac de son amie et en sortit une seringue ainsi qu'un petit flacon alors que la jeune joueuse avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Tiens bon, lui murmura son père. Tout va bien aller, plus que quelques secondes.

Rosie s'approcha de Reese qui lui tendait la main. Alors qu'elle allait lui donner le médicament, le flacon lui glissa des mains. Reese le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

\- Je suis désolée, dit alors Rosie.

Reese ne répondit rien, injectant enfin le remède à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance, elle sera là dans cinq minutes, les prévint alors le coach Smith.

\- Merci, lui dit Christopher.

Reese se tourna alors vers la meilleure amie de leur numéro. Cette dernière changea immédiatement d'expression, paraissant alors souffrir de voir son amie ainsi. Reese prit la bouteille avant d'en sentir le contenu. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

\- Un arôme de noisettes ?

Christopher réagit de suite, alors que la respiration de sa fille semblait plus facile au fur et à mesure que l'injection faisait effet.

\- Mais elle y est allergique depuis qu'elle est enfant !

\- Beaucoup de gens sont au courant pour son allergie ?

\- Non, seulement la famille proche comme ma sœur et son mari. Ils habitent dans le Colorado et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi...  
\- Parmi les gens travaillant ici, quelqu'un était peut-être au courant ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas qui...

\- Moi même je n'étais pas au courant, intervint le coach vraiment sous le choc.

\- Et pour mon match ? Demanda Jennifer se sentant un peu mieux.

\- On verra ce que diront les médecins, ce n'est pas le plus important, lui dit son père.

\- Si je peux jouer, tu me laisseras faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-elle.

\- Si les médecins te le permettent, évidemment je te laisserais jouer.

Son père tenta de la rassurer de son mieux alors que les ambulanciers faisaient leur entrée sur le court. Ils évacuèrent la jeune femme sur une civière, suivit de près par son père. Rosie quitta alors le terrain, de mauvaise humeur d'après Reese. Quant à ce dernier, il appela immédiatement Finch pour une mise au point des événements.

\- Oui ?

\- Jennifer vient d'être emmenée à l'hôpital. Une réaction allergique aux noisettes en est la cause.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- On a put lui injecter son médicament à temps, ils ne devraient donc pas la garder bien longtemps.

\- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? Demanda Finch se détendant légèrement voyant que la conversation était 100% boulot.

\- Je suis justement en train de suivre Rosie et elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Quant à moi, je vérifie l'historique de ses appels et de ses messages. D'après ceux-ci, elle sous-entend à plusieurs reprises que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Miss Parker, cela ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose. Et bien sûr, à qui dit-elle cela ?

\- Son petit ami je présume.

\- Bravo Mr Reese, dit Finch pour le plus grand bonheur du concerné qui étendait de nouveau son nom dans la bouche de l'être aimé.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle l'incite à blesser Jennifer ? Parce qu'une simple blague pour faire peur passe, mais là elle aurait pu en mourir. Par chance elle avait son... Un instant dit Reese plus bas. Rosie vient de retrouver son petit ami.

De là où il était placé, Reese ne pouvait rien louper de la conversation.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sûr de toi cette fois-ci ? Dit Rosie dont la colère s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Je croyais que ça ferais l'affaire moi, comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle voudrait encore jouer ! Se plaignit Timothy.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper toi-même, je vais le faire, moi, dit-elle avant de partir.

\- Vous avez tout entendu Finch ? Demanda Reese alors que Timothy partait à la suite de Rosie.

\- Parfaitement, je vais mettre le lieutenant Carter au courant de ce qui se passe. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils tiennent longtemps lors d'un interrogatoire.

\- En effet. Je garde tout de même un œil sur eux et... Finch ?

\- Oui ? Demanda l'informaticien sentant la panique le gagner de nouveau.

\- Je... Il est vraiment urgent que l'on parle alors je vous en prie attendez moi à la bibliothèque, je passerai en début de soirée. Si tout se passe bien, l'affaire devrait être bouclée entre temps.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne vous garantie rien, répondit Finch.

\- En tout cas je compte sur vous.

Finch raccrocha. Depuis que Reese l'avait embrassé, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son partenaire mais ne comprenait pas son acte. Il avait réfléchit aux jours passés pour voir s'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose mais rien. Reese avait toujours agit de la même manière avec lui, s'en rien laisser paraître. Devait-il craindre leur discussion prochaine ? Reese allait-il tenter de se justifier ou lui demander au contraire de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu ? Arriverait-il au moins à faire abstraction de ce baiser ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se sentait perdu, ne parvenant même pas à mettre de nom sur tout ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui depuis la veille. Il appela finalement le lieutenant Carter, tentant de nouveau de fuir la situation qui lui échappait complètement en se plongeant corps et âme dans leur enquête.

\- Et vous attendez quoi de moi au juste ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les interroger au moins ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient durs à faire parler.

\- Je peux toujours passer faire un tour. Mais si son père ne porte pas plainte... Attendez un instant. Eh Lionel, sur quoi tu travaille ? entendit Finch alors que le lieutenant Fusco arrivait à son bureau un dossier en main.

\- Un mec vient juste de passer. Il prétend que quelqu'un aurait volontairement donné à sa fille un produit auquel elle serait allergique.

\- La joueuse de tennis ?

\- Ouais, comment t'es au courant ? Ah je vois, c'est le binoclard ? Dit-il quand il l'a vit, le téléphone en main.

Finch sourit alors à cette réflexion.

\- Bien, je crois que c'est devenu notre affaire, dit alors Carter à l'informaticien.

\- Dans ce cas je compte sur vous.

Il raccrocha avant d'envoyer un message à Reese pour le prévenir que le lieutenant Carter avait eu la même affaire qu'eux. Il avait pensé à l'appeler, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à lui parler de nouveau. Il craignait que celui-ci veuille à nouveau parler du "sujet".

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Carter arriva au club de tennis, Reese l'attendait déjà.

\- Vous avez fait vite, remarqua-t-il.

\- D'après Finch il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps et puis...  
\- Vous aviez hâte de me voir ? La taquina Reese.

\- Mais bien sûr. J'ai mieux à faire, désolé pour vous. Bon ils sont où nos jeunes suspects ?

Reese accompagna Carter jusqu'au court de tennis sur lequel Timothy secondait un coach de tennis. Il travaillait en effet là-bas comme bénévole. Quand le lieutenant Carter montra sa plaque au coach présent sur le court, Timothy prit ses jambes à son cou, quittant le terrain par la porte opposée. Reese partit à sa poursuite alors que Carter l'attendait tranquillement en dehors de terrain. Il revint quelques minutes après.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, mais lâchez-moi ! Se débattait Timothy.

\- Pourquoi avoir prit la fuite dans ce cas ? Lui demanda alors Carter. Vide tes poches, lui demanda-elle alors.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta à contre cœur, sortant alors un flacon d'essence de noisette.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi avec ? Lui demanda Carter. Et ne me sors pas des gâteaux, je ne te croirais pas.

Elle embarqua alors le jeune homme pour un interrogatoire. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur la jeune complice et instigatrice, et l'affaire serait définitivement close. Reese commença à se diriger vers sa voiture quand il reçut un message de Finch indiquant la position de Rosie. Cette dernière se trouvait à l'hôpital, seule. Le père de Jennifer étant encore au commissariat pour sa plainte.

\- Et merde, jura Reese avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital.

Il trouva rapidement la chambre de la jeune femme, Finch lui ayant donné son numéro en chemin. Alors qu'il y entrait, il vit la jeune Rosie tenter d'étouffer son amie avec un oreiller. Il l'éloigna rapidement de Jennifer qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle se tourna vers celle qui avait déjà failli la tuer à deux reprises en cette journée.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Articula-t-elle péniblement toussant encore à cause du manque d'air ressenti peu avant.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est moi qui t'ai fait connaître ce sport, qui t'ai tout appris, je t'ai toujours soutenue et toi... Quand je te demande de ne pas faire le tournoi, d'un faire un autre tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Le tennis c'est tout ce que j'ai, c'est mon rêve et toi tu me voles tout. Tu n'es qu'une garce pourrie gâtée !

\- Attends je ne...

Une infirmière arriva alors. Reese lui demanda d'appeler le lieutenant Carter le temps qu'il garde un œil sur la jeune femme. Une fois emmenée auprès de son petit ami, en salle d'interrogatoire, Reese put enfin partir. Il arriva en haut des marches au moment où Finch s'apprêtait, lui, à les descendre.

\- Vous partiez ?

\- Une course à faire, répondit Finch.

\- Très bien, j'en aurais simplement pour quelques minutes.

Il rejoignit son partenaire qui s'était légèrement décalé pour le laisser passer.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, je...

\- Vous ne vouliez pas et vous le regrettez, bien, le sujet est-il clos ?

\- Loin de là ! S'emporta quelque peu Reese surprenant son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, c'est vrai, mais jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'avoir embrassé celui que j'aime. Je me doute bien que cela ne doit pas vous plaire Harold, mais je vous aime sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas vous le dire un jour, mais... dit-il en s'approchant de Finch qui recula d'un pas, sous le choc.

Il s'était attendu à des excuses, à une blague pour noyer le poisson ou autre, mais pas vraiment à des aveux aussi sincères. Le recul de Finch blessa énormément Reese qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour tenter de préserver leur relation.

\- Je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendiez comme réaction de ma part avec cet aveu Mr Reese, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir continuer ainsi si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire abstraction de vos sentiments, fut alors la seule chose que put dire Finch.

\- Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, articula-t-il péniblement, sentant son cœur sur le point de se briser.

Le voyant bien plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Finch ne sut quoi dire d'autre, ayant le sentiment d'avoir était trop dur. Il souffrait aussi bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé de le voir ainsi. Pourquoi s'en voulait-il autant de le repousser ? Il passa tout près de Reese. Ce dernier tendit sa main au passage de l'informaticien, caressant ainsi du bout des doigts la main de ce dernier qui sentit un frisson le parcourir à ce simple contact. Il quitta pourtant la bibliothèque sans un regard pour son partenaire.


	4. Solitude

**_Et voilà la suite ! Rien de plus aujourd'hui hormis :  
_**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Solitude**_

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Reese avait finalement avoué ses sentiments à Finch. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de son partenaire. Deux jours qu'il priait pour que ce dernier le contacte enfin. Il n'avait pas pensé souffrir autant sachant pourtant dès le départ que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus. Pourtant, il devait l'admettre, une part de lui devait encore y croire. Posté à une des fenêtres, il observait le parc vide en face de chez lui, les averses refusant de cesser depuis la veille au matin. Il était plus de midi et il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé ici. Il s'empara alors de son manteau et de son parapluie avant de quitter son appartement.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, l'informaticien recevait un nouveau numéro. Il se dirigea donc logiquement vers la bibliothèque qui était vide. Enfin, seul Bear était là, attendant patiemment la visite d'un de ses maîtres. Finch n'y avait en effet pas remis les pieds de peur d'y croiser Reese. Depuis qu'il avait appris les sentiments de Reese à son égard, de nombreux sentiments s'étaient mélangés en lui : l'étonnement, le doute, la peur, mais aussi un certain soulagement. Pourquoi ses aveux le hantait-il jour et nuit ? Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de l'avoir rejeté ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi seul depuis deux jours maintenant ? Son envie irrépressible de voir son partenaire l'étonnait et le perdait davantage. Il savait que maintenant qu'il avait un nouveau numéro il allait devoir lui faire face, mais il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas capable.

Devant son ordinateur, le nom de leur client affiché, il hésitait. Alors qu'il s'emparait enfin de son téléphone, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Ce qui le surprit ne fut pas son anxiété mais son impatience à voir Reese débarquer. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait envie de le voir, là, maintenant.

\- Finch, murmura Reese, se retenant difficilement de sourire de soulagement. On a un nouveau numéro ?

\- Ou... Oui, j'étais sur le point de vous téléphoner justement, dit-il tout en montrant son portable qu'il tenait encore en main.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun problème entre nous ? Demanda Reese, soulagé de pouvoir enfin discuter et surtout voir son patron.

\- Non, nous sommes deux adultes capables de faire part des choses... enfin, j'aime à le penser en tout cas.

L'informaticien n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son partenaire, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous ? Demanda Reese en souriant.

Face à ce simple sourire, Finch se sentit défaillir. Le sourire de Reese avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Aussi éblouissant ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Alors qu'il se perdait un peu plus dans ses pensées, Reese le ramena à la réalité.

\- Finch ?

L'informaticien sursauta, se rendant compte par la même occasion que Reese n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

\- Oui, dit-il en se tournant vers les écrans de l'ordinateur, les joues en feu. Thomas Flynn. Il travaille dans une boutique de musique. Il a une jeune sœur et... rien de plus. Pas de casier à première vue. Je n'aie pas encore pu faire plus, je viens tout juste d'arriver moi aussi, le prévint alors Finch.

\- Pas de problèmes, je vais déjà aller voir son domicile puis son lieu de travail. Je trouverais peut-être quelque chose en attendant que vous entamiez vos recherches.

\- Bien, je m'y mets de suite.

\- Et moi j'y vais. Heureux de vous revoir, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Reese en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien.

Ce contact dura quelques secondes tout au plus, mais cela n'empêcha pas Finch de ressentir un vide une fois la main de Reese enlevée. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il laissa tout simplement son partenaire partir à l'adresse qu'il venait de lui envoyer sur son portable.

Si Finch se sentait de plus en plus perdu face à tous ces sentiments qui affluaient en lui, Reese, lui, était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. Ses sentiments semblaient, pour le moment en tout cas, ne pas être une barrière dans leur relation. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules. Plus d'une heure après il arrivait enfin chez leur numéro, il se rendit vite compte que la maison n'était pas vide.

\- En effet, je viens de me rendre compte que sa sœur est malade et qu'elle vit chez lui. Elle fait beaucoup d'aller retour entre leur domicile et l'hôpital et la maison de son frère est plus proche que son ancien appartement. Elle a donc emménagé ici il y six mois si j'en crois la date à laquelle elle aurait déménagé.

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?

\- Cancer des reins. Le pronostic semble plutôt engagé d'ailleurs, mais elle suit actuellement un traitement de fond.

\- Bien, je vais donc devoir me contenter de suivre notre numéro pour le moment.

\- J'ai pu faire le tour des dépenses et notre numéro est dans le rouge et pas qu'un peu. Il a même dû hypothéquer la maison familiale pour pouvoir payer les soins de sa jeune sœur.

\- Je vois, en tout cas c'est un point à creuser, lui répondit Reese.

\- C'est justement mon intention.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement alors que Reese quittait les lieux en direction du travail de leur numéro. Il se posta en face, restant pour le moment dans la voiture, appareil photo en main. Il fut étonné quand il reçut un nouvel appel de son patron, mais vit cela comme un signe de réconciliation.

\- Je viens de voir que Mr Flynn a payé une somme astronomique pour que sa sœur bénéficie d'un nouveau traitement pour les six prochains mois.

\- Et ?

\- Il n'a tout bonnement pas cette somme, lui répondit l'informaticien.

\- Il aurait donc emprunté de l'argent à la mauvaise personne ?

\- Parce que vous connaissez beaucoup de "bonnes" personnes prêtes à prêter un demi-million sans être sûr de pouvoir le récupérer rapidement ?

\- Oui, vous, répondit alors l'ex-agent, surprenant son partenaire.

Finch acquiesça silencieusement face à cette remarque. Alors que Reese allait lui poser une nouvelle question, il entendit l'informaticien éternuer. Après le troisième, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, d'un ton taquin :

\- Deux jours de pluie et vous voilà déjà malade ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis en pleine forme, mentit l'informaticien ne voulant pas que son partenaire s'inquiète pour son état.

Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait en effet fiévreux et le mauvais temps des derniers jours ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Sa relation avec Reese semblait petit à petit reprendre sa routine, il ne voulait donc pas que ce dernier tourne inutilement autour de lui. De plus, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant de nouveau son partenaire en face de lui. Il s'était finalement rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué, tout comme le son de sa voix... Il secoua la tête et ajouta :

\- Je vais tenter de trouver l'origine de cet argent mais je pense que vous aurez plus de chance de votre côté, reprit enfin l'informaticien.

\- Compris, je garde l'œil ouvert et vous tient au courant.  
\- Soyez tout de même prudent Mr Reese.

Reese sourit à cette simple remarque. L'inquiétude de Finch lui avait manqué. Reese aimait en effet se sentir spécial aux yeux de l'informaticien et appréciait donc la moindre marque d'intérêt le concernant. Il venait même à en devenir friand et souhaiter avoir plus de marques d'attention de la part de son partenaire... mais connaissant la nature discrète et plutôt réservée de son patron, il était souvent frustré. De plus, il devait maintenant ajouter à tout cela, la tension des derniers événements.

Il ne quitta pas son poste d'observation du reste de la journée. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Thomas s'apprêtait à fermer la boutique qu'un 4x4 noir se gara juste devant la porte de la boutique. Deux mecs plutôt costauds, lunettes de soleil et armes à la ceinture entrèrent dans le magasin. Reese hésita à y aller mais au moment où il se décidait enfin à bouger, les deux hommes ressortaient déjà. Il quitta tout de même le véhicule après avoir pris le temps de les photographier, plaque de la voiture en prime. Il entra peu après dans le magasin, trouvant Thomas au sol, adossé au comptoir.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Reese en l'aidant à se relever, tout en piratant enfin le portable de leur numéro.

\- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dit-il avant de prendre un mouchoir pour stopper comme il le pouvait le saignement de sa lèvre. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?, j'étais sur le point de fermer.

\- Non, je passais dans le coin quand je les ai vus sortir. Je connais quelqu'un qui a déjà eu affaire à eux alors je me suis inquiété, mentit Reese espérant ainsi gagner la confiance de leur numéro.

\- Et il a réussi à s'en débarrasser ? Demanda Thomas désemparé.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils en ont après vous ?

\- Une semaine qu'ils commencent vraiment à... Je suis désolé mais vous êtes qui déjà ? Demanda Thomas devenant méfiant.

\- Un simple passant, dit-il. Vous ne tenez évidemment pas à prévenir la police ?.

\- Non et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir, je dois fermer la boutique et tout ranger, répondit le vendeur en montrant la porte à Reese.

\- Bien, je vous laisse quand même ma carte si vous changez d'avis. Je peux vous en débarrasser sans vous créer d'autre problème et je ne demande rien en échange, préféra ajouter Reese.

Il quitta ensuite le magasin pour regagner son véhicule. Il attendit que Thomas en sorte à son tour pour le suivre. Ce dernier ne fit aucun détour et rentra directement chez lui. Reese resta devant chez lui, n'ayant pas encore pu installer de micro à l'intérieur. Vers 22 heures toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la maison dans le noir complet. Reese patienta une bonne demi-heure avant de tenter de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Il ne put inspecter que les pièces du bas, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de réveiller les deux habitants.

Il reprit enfin la route. Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers son loft, il changea brusquement de route et se dirigea finalement vers la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que c'était l'endroit où il devait être. Même s'il n'était pas sûr que l'informaticien y soit encore, il ne put empêcher l'impatience de le gagner au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination.

Finch n'avait, quant à lui, pas fait attention à l'heure et était donc bien présent dans la bibliothèque. Il avait cherché en vain la provenance de l'argent utilisé par leur numéro sans rien trouver de concret. Des reçus d'une station service se trouvant assez loin de son domicile ou de son lieu de travail, ceux d'une supérette dans le même quartier... Il prit la tasse encore chaude se trouvant près de lui. Même s'il avait demandé à Reese de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il n'était pas en si bonne forme que cela. Il s'était donc fait un citron chaud en espérant ainsi apaiser sa gorge quelque peu douloureuse. Il but une gorgée avant de soupirer longuement. La journée lui avait semblait durer une éternité mais celle-ci se terminait finalement sans qu'aucun accident ne soit à déclarer entre lui et son camarade.

\- Je me demande s'il est déjà rentré, murmura Finch pour lui-même.

Il se redressa subitement, à cette pensée. Depuis quand ressentait-il au juste ce besoin parfois pressant de voir son partenaire ? Reese ressentait-il la même chose quand il disait l'aimer ? Devait-il alors y voir... _Non, non et non. Ce n'est pas la même chose, je m'inquiète juste pour lui n'ayant pas eu de nouvelle depuis un moment,_ tenta de se convaincre l'informaticien.

Il finit sa boisson avant de se lever. Il voulait absolument s'occuper l'esprit et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de ranger les livres utilisés le matin même. Il prit les livres avant de se lever de son siège. Il prit le chemin en face de son poste et commença à ranger un à un ses précieux ouvrages. Alors qu'il finissait de les remettre à leur place, il entendit Reese arriver. En tout cas il se douta que c'était lui, étant le seul, hormis lui, à connaître cet endroit. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de déposer un nouveau livre sur l'étagère en face de lui. Il entendit finalement des pas s'approchaient de lui, mais ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Quand il le fit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Reese. Ce dernier n'avait en effet pas pu résister à l'envie de se rapprocher de lui, prenant ainsi le risque de se brûler une nouvelle fois les ailes. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes durant, c'est en tout cas l'impression qu'eut Finch. Reese attendait patiemment un quelconque signe de la part de l'informaticien pouvant lui indiquer s'il pouvait ou non agir. Il commença finalement à baisser doucement son visage vers celui de son patron.

\- Harold, je vous en prie, supplia presque Reese sans même se rendre compte de ses paroles et encore moins du ton employé.

L'informaticien fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la douleur qui semblait percer de la voix de son comparse, ne sachant du coup pas comment réagir. N'ayant aucun signe de recul de la part de son coéquipier, Reese prit cela comme un consentement et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Un simple frôlement au départ mais qui finalement devint un véritable baiser quand il comprit que Finch ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser et encore moins fuir loin de lui. Reese déposa une de ses mains sur la joue de Finch alors que la seconde se posait sur la hanche de ce dernier, rapprochant ainsi son corps du sien. Il entendit un léger soupir de plaisir venir se noyer dans sa bouche à ce moment là. Ils furent cependant interrompus par Bear, qui s'était mis à aboyer. Reese recula son visage, caressant délicatement la joue de Finch de son pouce.

\- Je reviens, dit-il tout bas alors que Finch gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.

Quand Reese trouva le chien, celui-ci tournait en rond juste en dessous de la cachette de ses croquettes. Il prit la boite qui contenait la nourriture du chien, allant ensuite remplir la gamelle du malinois. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où il avait laissé Finch, il ajouta :

\- Il avait juste... faim, acheva Reese en se rendant compte que Finch n'était plus là.

Il parcourut quelques allées de la bibliothèque avant de se rendre compte que le manteau de son partenaire n'était plus là. Il soupira alors. Une nouvelle fois son partenaire prenait la fuite le laissant dans le doute le plus total. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir agit contre la volonté de son partenaire, mais... il commençait pourtant à en douter. Et s'il n'avait vu que ce qu'il voulait voir ? Après tout la première fois non plus il n'avait pas vraiment cherché longtemps un signe de refus de la part de son collègue. Devait-il l'appeler pour être sûr que tout était encore OK entre eux ? Il pensa à rentrer chez lui, mais si Finch faisait un saut ici pendant qu'il n'était plus là ? Il savait déjà qu'il s'en voudrait d'être parti... Il décida donc d'attendre. Il ne voyait en effet rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre le retour de son partenaire, mais si ce n'était que le lendemain.

Finch lui, était encore plus perdu que Reese. Ce dernier au moins savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et avais déjà mis un nom sur tout ces sentiments qui l'habitaient. Finch, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait que, inconsciemment, il avait souhaité ce second baiser. Il devait même admettre que la frustration s'était emparée de chaque centimètre carré de son être quand Bear s'était mis à aboyer, les interrompant alors. Le vide soudain qu'il avait senti au départ de Reese l'avait ramené sur terre. Une seule question l'avait alors hanté : et si lui aussi aimait son partenaire ? Cette idée l'effraya tout comme elle l'enchanta quelque peu, même si seul son inconscient s'en était, pour le moment, rendu compte.


	5. Doute

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 _ **Alors comme tous les mercredis derniers, je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre ! J''espère que l'histoire plaît vraiment et qu'il en sera de même avec la suite qui vous attends !  
**_

 _ **Rien de plus mis à part :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Doute**_

Reese passa finalement la nuit à la bibliothèque, attendant en vain le retour de l'informaticien. Ce dernier s'était enfermé chez lui à double tour. La peur de voir Reese débarquer à tout moment l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'il ne tombe finalement de sommeil, au milieu de la nuit. Il fut réveillé le lendemain aux alentours de huit heures par le lieutenant Fusco.

\- Oui ? Marmonna l'informaticien en décrochant.

\- Je vous réveille on dirait. C'est rare que vous ne soyez pas déjà au travail à cette heure, se moqua gentiment Lionel.

\- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas la première fois ? Il est tout aussi rare que vous m'appeliez à cette heure-ci lieutenant.

\- Pas faux, admit le lieutenant Fusco. Sinon, pour en venir à la raison de mon appel, j'ai enfin un nom pour la plaque que Superman m'a demandé hier soir.

\- Et pourquoi m'appeler moi si c'est lui qui vous l'a demandé ? Demanda Finch.

\- Il ne répond pas. De toute façon vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. Comme je disais, le véhicule appartient à un certain Martin Garcia. Il a un casier plus long que son bras et principalement pour trafic d'armes. Ça vous aide ?

\- Si on veut. Vous savez où on peut le trouver par hasard ? Demanda Finch tout en prenant un stylo et un papier.

\- Ouais, il traîne souvent sur la cinquième avenue.

A ces mots Finch se souvint alors que la station essence dans laquelle s'était arrêté leur numéro se trouvait justement dans la cinquième, tout comme l'épicerie.

\- Il a un vieux garage, fermé depuis un bail maintenant, et c'est là-bas qu'il crèche généralement. Je peux aussi vous avoir quelques noms pour ses hommes de mains tant que j'y suis.

\- Avec plaisir. Envoyer moi tout ceci à la même adresse mail que précédemment, je vous prie.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Fusco avant de raccrocher.

Finch se prépara finalement. Le devoir l'attendait tout comme Reese, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il supposa. L'absence de réponse aux appels de Lionel l'intrigua quelque peu tout de même. Il redoutait autant qu'il souhaitait ses retrouvailles avec son partenaire. Arriverait-il à lui dire que le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé ne changeait en rien son point de vue ? Il souhaitait toujours que leur relation reste la même, même s'il commençait à douter de plus en plus sur la nature réelle de ses sentiments à l'égard de son partenaire. Qu'importe ce que Reese lui dirait quand ils se verraient, il devait s'en tenir à sa décision et surtout ne plus se laisser aller comme la veille.

Reese tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque, téléphone en main. Devait-il s'inquiéter de l'absence de l'informaticien ? Les trois appels de Fusco avait-il un lien avec l'affaire ou bien avec Finch ? Avait-il bien fait de laisser la ligne libre au cas où son patron chercherait à le joindre ? Reese réagit plus vite de Bear au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Il se précipita vers les escaliers pour vérifier que c'était bel et bien Finch qui arrivait. Pas qu'il pensait découvrir quelqu'un d'autre, mais il avait besoin d'en avoir la certitude le plus rapidement possible.

\- Finch, dit-il alors soulagé de le voir au pied des marches.

Ce dernier, à l'entente de son nom, leva la tête et croisa le regard plus que rassuré de son comparse.

\- Désolé de mon retard, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Reese fut heureux de cet aveu même s'il avait espéré qu'il s'excuserait plutôt de l'avoir laissé en plan la veille au soir. Il observa l'informaticien grimper une à une les marches, le rejoignant ainsi à leur sommet. Reese se décala quelque peu pour le laisser passer tout en restant le plus près possible de son coéquipier.

\- Finch, commença Reese, je suis...

\- Le lieutenant Fusco avait de bonnes nouvelles pour nous, le coupa Finch. Il a d'ailleurs cherché à vous joindre, m'a-t-il dit un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui, répondit Reese tout en suivant Finch jusqu'au porte-manteau, je n'ai pas répondu pour laisser la ligne libre au cas où... s'interrompit Reese.

Finch se tourna vers lui et au regard de ce dernier comprit immédiatement la fin de la phrase.

\- Oh, je vois. Je suis désolé de vous avoir faussé compagnie, admit enfin Finch le plus naturellement qu'il put. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à tout ceci hier et j'avais donc besoin d'un peu de temps. Bien sûr ma proposition de continuer à travailler ensemble tant que tout ceci, enfin, que vos sentiments ne viennent plus s'en mêler, tient toujours. Par contre, je suppose que j'ai ma part de responsabilité pour hier et je tiens à m'ex...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Finch. Je suis bien assez soulagé que cela ne change rien entre nous. Je saurais me tenir à partir de maintenant. Promis, ajouta Reese.

Finch sembla se détendre à ces quelques mots. Tout s'était mieux passé qu'il n'avait pu l'espérer avant d'arriver ici

\- Bien, que voulait Lionel ? Demanda Reese maintenant que le problème était de nouveau résolu.

\- Martin Garcia est le propriétaire de la voiture que vous avez photographié hier. Il a un casier pour trafic d'armes et à d'ailleurs un QG dans la cinquième.

\- Ce n'est pas là que vous avez trouvé des reçus justement ?

\- Si, c'est bien cela. Je viens de voir que la sœur à un rendez-vous à l'hôpital ce matin, la maison sera donc libre. Je pense qu'ensuite vous irez voir ce Mr Garcia ?

\- Exactement, vous lisez en moi comme un livre ouvert, dit Reese en plaisantant.

\- Loin de là, dit Finch en pensant aux sentiments de Reese qu'il n'avait, mais alors pas du tout, vu venir.

\- Par contre je suis désolé, mais vous n'aurez pas votre thé du matin aujourd'hui.

Finch remarqua que c'était en effet le cas. Il vit ensuite que son partenaire semblait porter la même chemise que la veille, lui faisant alors comprendre qu'il était resté ici, toute la nuit, à l'attendre. Il fut tenté de s'excuser, mais préféra finalement garder le silence, considérant le sujet comme clos.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, comme il me semble vous l'avoir fait remarquer, ce n'est pas une nécessité. Je peux bien m'en passer un matin. _Au contraire de vous dirait-on._

\- Bien, répondit Reese avant de partir pour de bon.

Alors qu'il arrivait aux escaliers, Finch ne put retenir plus longtemps plusieurs éternuements de suite, tout comme la veille. Reese s'arrêta alors et demanda, pour plus de précaution.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

Une fois son partenaire parti, il put enfin se racler la gorge qui commençait peu à peu à le faire souffrir. Couvait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à tomber si facilement malade...

Après un rapide détour chez leur numéro où Reese put enfin finir l'inspection de la maison, il partit sur la cinquième avenue. Il se gara devant le garage qui servait de planque au trafiquant dont il pensait que leur numéro avait emprunté l'argent. Il avait tout de même prit la peine de vérifier que ce dernier se trouvait bien à l'hôpital, et c'est bien ce que lui indiqua le traceur GPS de son téléphone portable. Il prit en photo toutes les allées et venues, envoyant ensuite les clichés à son patron. Après plus de trois heures de planque, il s'aperçut que leur numéro se mettait de nouveau à bouger. Ce dernier semblait justement venir dans cette direction. Il attendit alors jusqu'à finalement le voir débarquer. Il entra dans le garage. Reese alluma le micro de son portable, tout en se préparant à le rejoindre au cas où la situation tournerait mal.

\- Hey, mais regardez qui voilà, dit un des hommes présent à l'intérieur.

\- Eh, Boss, venez voir ce que le vent nous apporte, dit alors une seconde voix.

Il entendit ce qui semblait être une porte puis un homme qu'il identifia comme Martin Garcia dit enfin :

\- T'as mon blé j'espère. Enfin, pour toi j'espère.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment, lui répondit Thomas en montrant le sac qu'il tenait en main.

Martin intima, d'un geste de la tête, à un de ses hommes de vérifier le contenu du sac.

\- 30 000, dit un de ses hommes de mains après vérification.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais réapprendre à compter ?

\- J'aurais le reste, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps.

\- Sauf que du temps tu en as assez eu comme ça.

\- Non, lâchez-moi, entendit alors Reese

Martin avait fait signe aux deux types présents de s'emparer de lui.

\- Et si on demandait plutôt une rançon à ta sœur ?

\- Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle ! Tenta Thomas en se débattant autant qu'il pouvait.

\- Peut-être qu'avec ça tu comprendras mieux ce que ça veut dire que de m'emprunter de l'argent.

Quand il entendit le premier coup, Reese n'hésita pas plus longtemps et sortit à toute vitesse du véhicule pour entrer dans le garage.

\- Non, mais c'est qui celui-là ? dit un des hommes alors que son collègue était au sol.

Thomas s'éloigna quelque peu, observant la scène. Oliver Tips, un des deux hommes se précipita vers une des tables où plusieurs armes reposaient. Il tenta de viser Reese, mais ce dernier se précipita sur lui tellement vite que la balle ne fit que lui effleurer l'épaule. Martin profita de la confusion pour prendre le sac contenant l'argent ainsi qu'une arme. Il la pointa sur la tête de Thomas.

\- Si vous tenez à ce qu'il reste en vie, ne bougez plus.

Reese se tourna alors vers le jeune prisonnier. Il les vit relâcher Oliver avant de sentir un coup lui être assené à l'arrière de la tête. Il s'écroula alors au sol, inconscient.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pendant ce temps-là, Finch était en train d'identifier les personnes passées par le garage le matin même et dont Reese lui avait envoyé les photos. Il avait même envoyé une copie aux lieutenants Carter et Fusco pour que leur enquête soit au même stade que la sienne. C'était sans doute eux qui allaient arrêter le trafiquant alors mieux valait pour eux qu'ils aient un bon dossier contre lui. Il vérifia une à une les identités des hommes et quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un des hommes d'Elias. Faisait-il affaire ensemble ou était-ce plutôt une visite pas si courtoise que cela ? Martin faisait-il concurrence à Elias ? Cherchait-il à s'installer sur son territoire ? Il tenta d'appeler son partenaire pour le mettre au courant mais rien. Il n'y prêta pas attention, vérifiant pourtant où se trouvait ce dernier.

\- Il est toujours en planque au garage on dirait, remarqua l'informaticien. Tant pis, je réessaierais plus tard.

Il continua ses recherches en tout genre sur le groupe de Martin sans rien trouver de bien intéressant. Il ne trouva même pas un compte en banque à son nom... Au bout d'une demi-heure il tenta de nouveau de joindre son coéquipier sans grand succès. Au bout du cinquième appel sans réponse il vérifia la position de Reese qui ne montra aucun changement. Il vérifia celle de leur numéro. Ce dernier semblait se trouver au même endroit que Reese. La peur commença peu à peu à s'insinuer en lui. Il contacta les deux lieutenants pour savoir si, par hasard, il n'aurait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Réponse négative des deux. Finch se décida finalement à aller sur place pour vérifier de lui même. Le lieutenant Carter qui avait proposé son aide devait le rejoindre là-bas pendant que Fusco tentait de localiser Martin.

Finch arriva le premier sur les lieux. Il se plaça à côté de la voiture que Reese avait prise le matin-même. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et il n'aurait sut dire si le froid en était la cause ou non. Il pria alors de toutes ses forces que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Le lieutenant Carter arriva enfin.

\- Vous restez-là, je vais voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, lui dit Carter quand elle parvint à sa hauteur.

\- Hors de question, je viens avec vous.

\- Vous êtes un civil, je ne peux pas...

\- Il s'agit de John lieutenant, il m'est impossible d'attendre plus longtemps. J'aurai déjà dû me rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Devant le ton déterminé et la grande inquiétude de l'informaticien, elle sut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Bien, mais vous restez derrière moi, lui dit-elle alors tout en sortant son arme.

\- Mais c'était bien mon intention lieutenant.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment... vide. Finch trouva le portable de Reese sur le sol, non loin d'une tâche de sang. Il trouva le portable de leur numéro. Carter fit rapidement le tour de la pièce ainsi que du bureau se trouvant juste en face. Quand elle revint vers l'informaticien elle vit la panique dans son regard. Elle remarqua alors à son tour la tâche de sang au sol. Elle trouva, après quelques minutes d'une fouille plus minutieuse, une douille.

\- Si jamais... commença Finch.

 _Je n'aurai même pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il représente pour moi,_ s'avoua involontairement Finch sous le coup de la panique.

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que je le comprends... marmonna Finch alors que Carter appelait Fusco en renfort ainsi que des types de la scientifique.

\- Laissez-moi gérer la situation avec Fusco et vous, faites tout ce que vous pouvez avec vos moyens habituels pour le retrouver. On fera évidemment tout pour vous aider, vous n'aurez qu'à demander, lui dit alors Joss.

Finch ressortit tout en pensant : _Les moyens habituels ? Mais c'est Reese justement le moyen habituel..._


	6. Retrouvailles

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 _ **Voici la suite ! En espérant qu'il plaira encore plus que les précédents !  
**_

 _ **Rien de plus mis à part :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°6 : Retrouvailles**_

Finch retourna à la bibliothèque. Il y entra à toute vitesse, s'installant devant son ordinateur. Bear sembla ressentir sa panique, c'est en tout cas ce que l'informaticien déduisit du faible gémissement de son second garde du corps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais vite le retrouver.

Il chercha alors à faire un recoupement des données GPS de tout les hommes figurant sur la liste que Fusco lui avait transmis, ayant un lien avec les trafics de Martin, qui seraient passés ce jour-là au garage. Cela ne lui apporta rien de bien concluant au final. Il ajouta alors à ceux-là, tout les autres, qui étaient passés, mais ne figuraient pas sur la liste. Encore une fois, il ne trouva aucun indice du lieu de captivité de son partenaire .Il remarqua par contre qu'après la visite de leur numéro, il perdait soudainement le signal du trafiquant et de deux de ses hommes présents. Il les identifia comme étant Oliver Tips et Brandon Prentiss. Il se mit donc à la recherche de la moindre information les concernant. Fouillant leurs comptes, cherchant leurs lieux de résidence, regardant s'ils ne possédaient pas de box ou autre et envoya les informations aux deux lieutenants. Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas une minute pour aller vérifier tous les lieux où Reese pouvait être retenu. La seule chose que Finch pouvait faire était d'attendre. Attendre et s'inquiéter sur le sort de son partenaire et associé...

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, John Reese reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de défaire les liens qui entravaient ses mouvements, mais rien à faire. Il réveilla alors Thomas qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient tous les deux vivants, et pour Reese c'était le plus important. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, que Finch les retrouverait à coup sûr. Il avait déjà vu l'informaticien à l'œuvre et quand ce dernier voulait vraiment quelque chose, rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route. La simple pensée de l'informaticien se démenant comme pas possible pour mettre la main sur lui le fit sourire.

\- J'ai confiance en vous Harold, murmura-t-il alors que Thomas reprenait à son tour connaissance.

\- On est où ? Demanda-il péniblement tout en regardant autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer.

\- Aucune idée mais on ne doit pas être loin de la mer... on peut sentir d'ici l'odeur de l'eau salée, remarqua Reese.

\- Au fait, demanda Thomas après un moment de silence, que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

\- Je tentais de vous protéger, mais on dirait que j'ai échoué.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! Ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est mon boulot. Je protège les gens qui ont des problèmes et vous avez des problèmes.

\- Comment...

\- Là n'est pas la question pour le moment il me semble, non ? La priorité est de trouver un moyen de sortir de là ou au moins d'indiquer notre position à mon associé.

\- Vous pensez qu'il nous retrouvera ?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. C'est le meilleur après tout, dit Reese en souriant.

Un homme entra finalement dans la pièce.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de dormir ? Leur dit Martin en rigolant. Au fait Thomas, on a trouvé un moyen pour que tu nous paies plus vite. Peut-être que si ta sœur venait un peu avec nous...

\- Si jamais vous la touchez... commença Thomas avant que Martin ne lui fasse signe de se taire.

\- Dans très peu de temps elle sera ici avec vous. J'ai hâte de voir vos retrouvailles.

Thomas essaya tant bien que mal de se détacher, mais tout comme pour Reese un peu plus tôt, s'était peine perdue. Un téléphone sonna. Reese put voir Martin se décomposer petit à petit, son sourire victorieux dépérissant à vu d'œil. Sans même avoir besoin de le vérifier, il sut que Finch y était pour quelque chose. Le trafiquant quitta finalement la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot.

\- Ma sœur, ils vont s'en prendre à ma sœur ! Paniqua Thomas en se tourna vers Reese.

\- Non, mon partenaire connaît aussi son existence, je suis sûr qu'elle ne risque rien.

Reese avait raison. Finch avait en effet demandé au lieutenant Carter une protection pour la jeune sœur de leur numéro, ce qui avait permis, il y a peu, l'arrestation d'un autre complice. Le lieutenant Carter appela immédiatement l'informaticien pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

\- Vous aviez raison, ils ont bien tenté de s'en prendre à Mathilde, la sœur de votre homme. Pas de chance pour eux ont étaient là.

\- Il a parlé ? Demanda Finch inquiet comme jamais.

\- Non, pas pour le moment mais il est encore en chemin pour le poste.

\- Et pour les autres adresses que je vous ai fourni ? Poursuivit Finch doutant de plus en plus de ses chances de retrouver Reese.

\- Je suis désolée mais on a rien trouvé de pertinent concernant John.

\- Bien, je vous remercie lieutenant. Je vais continuer de mon côté. Tenez-moi informé de l'avancée de votre enquête.

\- Promis. Et Finch, ajouta-t-elle avant que l'informaticien ne raccroche, on le retrouvera alors ne vous en faites pas trop. Et puis vous le connaissez, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et attendre sagement que l'on vienne le chercher. Si ça se trouve il va bientôt vous contacter et vous dire que le problème est réglé, tenta le lieutenant Carter pour remonter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le moral de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

\- Je vous remercie lieutenant. J'espère juste que vous avez raison.

Finch raccrocha finalement. Plus le temps passait et plus il savait que la probabilité de retrouver Reese sain et sauf s'amenuisait. Il se rendait compte que Reese avait pris une part dans son cœur bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Pourquoi fallait-il que son partenaire soit enlevé pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il lui était si précieux ? Il savait qu'il tenait à lui, mais jamais de sa vie il ne s'était autant inquiété pour quelqu'un, en tout cas pas depuis longtemps. La seule personne qui lui venait alors à l'esprit quand il tentait de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, était Grace. Il se leva finalement de son siège. Le moment n'était pas à la réflexion mais bien à l'action. Il avait espéré ne jamais en arriver là, mais il n'y tenait plus. Il avait trop besoin de sentir Reese près de lui, d'entendre sa voix et son habituel _"Je vais bien Finch",_ bien trop envie de son sourire, de sa compagnie... Il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré personne auparavant.

Bear se leva quand il vit Finch commencer à s'éloigner de lui. L'informaticien se tourna vers lui, ajoutant alors :

\- Il sera bientôt là, je te le promets.

Il quitta finalement la bibliothèque plus déterminé que jamais à sauver son partenaire, comme ce dernier l'avait déjà fait pour lui. Il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se coucher quand Finch entra dans la salle des visites. La même pièce où il allait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Une fois par semaine l'informaticien venait en effet ici pour une simple partie d'échecs. Il s'assit devant le plateau de jeu sur lequel reposait toutes les pièces, déjà installées. Il n'attendait désormais plus que l'arrivée de son adversaire habituel. Elias arriva finalement toujours encadré par deux de ses gardes personnels. Ses menottes lui furent enlevées une fois la grille fermée.

\- Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié, remarqua-t-il avant de finir de prendre place en face de Finch.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit ce dernier, stoïque. J'ai juste été un peu, comment dire... occupé.

\- Tout comme John je suppose. J'espère au moins que vous lui accordez quelques vacances de temps en temps. Même lui a besoin de repos.

Au nom de son coéquipier, Finch se crispa légèrement, ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu pour le parrain de la mafia. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il demanda finalement, voyant que l'informaticien n'ajoutait rien d'autre :

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à notre ami John ?

À ces mots, Finch paru soudainement plus tendu, enfin, seulement si c'était possible. Les mains crispées sur son pantalon, la gorge serrée, il cherchait ses mots.

\- Je prends cela pour un "Oui". Bien, je suppose que la raison de votre visite n'est pas liée à une soudaine envie de rattraper notre partie d'échec d'il y a quelques jours, mais plutôt d'avoir recours à mon aide pour sauver John.

\- En effet, dit enfin Finch. Je sais bien que vous n'avez aucune raison d'accepter, mais sachez que je...

\- Vous me le revaudrez un jour, j'en suis persuadé. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses et dites moi ce que vous avez comme informations.

Finch lui raconta alors toute l'histoire depuis le début, sans rien omettre, même les plus petits détails insignifiants concernant ces hommes.

\- Je vais me renseigner et je vous tiens au courant. Vous avez un numéro où je pourrais vous joindre ? Demanda Elias.

\- Évidemment, répondit Finch en sortant une carte de visite déjà prête pour lui.

Elias se leva alors et appela un de ses gardes. Ce dernier reparti après avoir reçu les ordres de son patron. Ce dernier revint tranquillement s'installer en face d'Harold et ajouta en souriant :

\- Je vous laisse les blancs.

Une partie d'échec commença entre les deux hommes. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas grand chose à faire en attendant que le résultat des investigations menées par Elias n'arrive.

\- Pardonnez ma question, mais ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que notre ami se fait enlever alors pourquoi ne venir demander mon aide qu'aujourd'hui seulement ? Quelque chose se serait-il passé ? Dans votre relation par exemple ? Tenta Elias.

Une légère crispation, la respiration qui s'arrête une seconde à peine et la main soudainement immobile au dessus du plateau de jeu lui firent comprendre qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Bien, reprit-il, j'espère de tout cœur que tout finira bien pour vous deux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je tiens réellement à vous deux, avoua-t-il tout en déplaçant sa tour.

À la fin de la partie signant sa défaite, Elias se leva. Finch ne bougea pas, le regardant simplement s'éloigner.

\- Je vous tiens au courant, alors gardez bien votre portable à portée de main, lui conseilla Elias alors que la grille se refermait une nouvelle fois.

De nouveau seul, Finch se tourna vers la caméra.

\- J'espère que rien ne lui arrivera, dit-il alors tout bas, sachant qu'elle, elle l'entendrait à coup sûr.

Il se leva à son tour avant de quitter la prison. Au moment même où il posait sa main sur la poignée de sa voiture, il reçu un appel.

\- Oui ?

\- Je venais juste aux nouvelles, lui dit Carter.

\- Je suis en train de suivre une piste et, si tout se passe bien je devrais rapidement obtenir l'adresse de captivité de John, lui dit Finch.

\- Quelle genre de piste ? Pas besoin d'un coup de main ? Lui demanda Carter ravie de voir que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Non, je peux m'en sortir.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette nouvelle piste ? Demanda le lieutenant inquiète pour Finch.

\- Un vieil ami m'a donné un coup de main, dirons-nous. Je vous tiens bien sûr au courant dès que j'ai l'adresse.

Finch se rendait de nouveau à la bibliothèque quand il reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu. Seule une adresse était écrite dans le message. Il se gara avant de vérifier les lieux grâce aux coordonnées.

\- Un dock dans un port...

Grâce au numéro dudit dock il put remonter au nom du propriétaire. Il tenta de recouper les données de Maurice Gonzalez et celles de Martin Garcia. Il trouva alors une entreprise en lien avec les deux noms... Entreprise qui semblait d'ailleurs n'exister nulle part ailleurs. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour remonter, grâce à trois autres entreprises toutes aussi fictives vers de multiples comptes en banque dans les Caïmans ainsi qu'en République Dominicaine.

\- Je te tiens, dit alors Finch avant d'envoyer tout ce qu'il avait réuni aux lieutenants.

Il reprit la route alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville. Il se doutait bien que les lieutenants Carter et Fusco n'allaient pas apprécier de le voir ainsi débarquer mais il était hors de question qu'il soit ailleurs alors que son ami avait besoin de lui. Il avait agit de manière tellement distante ces derniers jours qu'il se devait de se faire pardonner. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il savait qu'il devait au moins s'excuser auprès de son partenaire. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile de lui faire cet aveu, craignant sûrement d'être rejeté, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pris ce risque et lui il l'avait repoussé sans ménagement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami et devait donc s'excuser comme il se doit. Il se doutait déjà que Reese lui dirait sûrement qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser, mais lui en voyait des dizaines...

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, des voitures de police étaient déjà présentes. Elles étaient tout de même garées à une distante suffisante pour ne pas être vues. Finch rejoignit alors les deux lieutenants.

\- Regarde qui voilà, dit Fusco à Carter.

\- Évidemment vous êtes là, dit-elle alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Vous pensiez sincèrement que je serais ailleurs ? Je sais bien que je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vous aider, mais laissez moi au moins être là, dit-il alors.

\- Bien, mais vous restez ici. Précisément ici, lui indiqua Carter

\- Pas de souci.

Alors que Carter et Fusco réglaient les derniers détails avant l'assaut, Reese lui, parvenait enfin à couper un morceau de grillage qui dépassait d'une caisse près de lui.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu ? Dit-alors Thomas.

Au moment même où il parvenait à défaire ses menottes, les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre dehors.

\- Je crois que voilà les renforts, dit Reese heureux d'entendre du mouvement dehors.

Il détacha Thomas, avant de s'approcher de la porte tout en longeant le mur. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le lieutenant Fusco et quatre de ses hommes.

\- Tu pourras dire que tu nous as fait peur, lui dit Lionel en l'emmenant dehors pendant que ses hommes fouillaient les lieux.

\- Et Finch ?

\- C'est vraiment la première chose que tu sors ? Tu sais au moins que lui n'était pas en danger ? Ajouta Fusco.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il crut sentir le regard de Finch sur lui. Il se tourna instinctivement dans cette direction et croisa alors le regard de l'informaticien, regard dans lequel se lisait encore toute son inquiétude. Il s'approcha de ce dernier après un rapide échange avec les deux lieutenants qui l'avaient recherchés activement dans toute la ville.

\- Finch, dit-il alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas. Je suis désolé si je vous aie inquiété, mais...  
\- Évidemment que j'étais inquiet, répondit Finch outré que son coéquipier puisse penser le contraire.

Reese lui sourit simplement et pourtant Finch se sentit défaillir.

\- Vous êtes tout pâle, remarqua alors Reese. Ne me dites pas que vous couvez bien quelque chose ?

Il se surprit alors à poser sa main sur le front de Finch pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Alors qu'il se rendait compte de son geste, il put voir Finch fermer les yeux, semblant apprécier le contact de sa main fraîche sur son front brûlant. Il fit alors glisser sa main le long de son visage, caressant ainsi la joue de ce dernier.

\- Mr Reese, lui dit Finch.

\- Pardon.

Un silence commença à s'installer quand Carter vint les voir.

\- Le chef n'est pas là.

\- Je vous ai fait parvenir deux adresses où il pourrait se trouver.

\- Oui, on y va justement.

\- Je peux venir ? Je lui en dois une, dit-il en faisant craquer les doigts de ses mains. Oh, et je n'accepterais aucun refus, précisa-t-il.

\- Mr Reese, vous devez vous reposer, tenta Finch.

\- Attendez-moi là-bas, je reviendrais vite.

Que ce soit l'informaticien ou les deux lieutenants, tous savaient que c'était peine perdue de vouloir le faire changer d'avis. Reese partit donc à la recherche de Martin tandis que Finch rentrait une fois de plus à la bibliothèque pour y attendre son partenaire.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une fois les menottes aux poignets du trafiquant d'armes, Reese put enfin quitter les lieux pour le plus grands plaisir de Carter qui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer encore longtemps sa présence.

\- J'arrive Harold, dit-il alors en montant dans sa voiture.

Il ne fit qu'un arrêt en chemin. Quand il finit de grimper la volée de marches le séparant de l'informaticien, il fut accueillit par une pièce plongée dans le noir et un Bear plus qu'heureux de retrouver son second maître en pleine forme... hormis quelques ecchymoses.

\- Où est Harold ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il partait en courant.

Reese suivit le chien vers une autre pièce de la bibliothèque. Il y trouva Finch allongé sur la banquette, endormi... Il déposa le sachet contenant des médicaments ainsi que de la vitamine sur le bureau non loin avant de venir s'agenouiller près de l'informaticien. Il caressa une nouvelle fois son visage du dos de sa main avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de l'endormi. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de l'informaticien sans pour autant s'en emparer. Il avait promis de ne plus recommencer et qu'importe la torture que cela représentait pour lui de garder ses distances, il savait que c'était bien moins horrible que de ne plus partager la vie de son aimé.

\- Une promesse est une promesse. Je vous aime tellement Harold, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'informaticien.

Il se leva à contre cœur, regardant simplement l'informaticien endormi. Il déposa finalement une couverture sur ce dernier avant de s'éloigner. Quand les bruits de ses pas eurent complètement disparus, Finch ouvrit les yeux. La seule chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut :

\- Je crois que je vous aime aussi...


	7. Sans espoir

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 _ **Voici la suite, comme tous mercredis depuis quelques semaines. ^^  
**_

 _ **Rien de plus mis à part :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°7 : Sans espoir...**_

Une nouvelle semaine commençait tout juste. Alors qu'il sortait à peine de chez lui, l'informaticien eu un nouvel appel de la machine. Il soupira sachant que cela signifiait une nouvelle mission, de nouveaux dangers mais aussi et avant tout de retrouver Reese. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir, loin de là, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait prêt. Quand il arriva finalement à la bibliothèque, Reese n'était évidemment pas encore présent. Il redoutait déjà l'arrivée pourtant imminente de son partenaire, parce que même s'il comprenait enfin la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Reese, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire le grand pas. Il avait encore bien trop de mal à accepter cette réalité pourtant si flagrante désormais. Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Si Reese ne l'avait pas embrassé alors qu'ils se cachaient du coach, se serait-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Des sentiments de Reese à son égard ? Ou bien des siens pour son partenaire ? Il en doutait évidemment. Jamais cela ne lui avait traversé l'esprit et il était certain que sans tous ces derniers événements, il n'aurait jamais remarqué tout ceci... ou alors quand il aurait été trop tard. Il espérait maintenant que son coéquipier pourrait encore attendre un peu avant qu'il ne lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Reese fit enfin son entrée.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua Reese tout souriant. Je sais que je vous avais promis de vous l'apporter tous les matins et que j'ai quelque peu failli à ma promesse, mais voici votre thé.

Au mot "promesse", Finch se souvint instantanément de la veille au soir et des paroles de Reese. Il porta alors sa main à son front, là où Reese l'avait si tendrement embrassé en pensant qu'il dormait.

\- Vous avez mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Finch fut tellement surpris de le voir surgir dans son champ de vision qu'il sursauta tout en reculant son fauteuil. Reese haussa les sourcils surprit de ce mouvement de recul.

\- Désolé, dit simplement l'informaticien.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais hier soir je suis repassé et je vous aie laissé quelques médicaments.

\- Oui, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs. Vous n'aviez, une nouvelle fois, pas besoin d'en faire autant pour moi.

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir, répondit Reese en lui souriant.

Finch ne put que détourner le regard. Reese fut plutôt étonné par l'embarras qui semblait habiter Finch depuis son arrivée. Était-il au courant pour ce qu'il avait dit ou fait la veille ? Il en doutait mais c'était la seule raison pouvant expliquer l'attitude de son patron. Alors qu'un silence quelque peu gênant s'installait entre les deux hommes, l'identité de leur nouveau numéro apparu.

\- On a un nouveau numéro ? Remarqua Reese.

\- Oui, je l'ai reçu en venant ici. Comme vous pouvez le voir notre nouveau numéro se nomme Alfred Winston.

Finch pianota quelques minutes avant de poursuivre.

\- Il est le directeur d'une société d'import/export spécialisée dans les alcools de grands crûs. Il commence d'ailleurs à se faire un nom depuis le début de l'année et les journaux ont déjà parlé de lui.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de lui ? S'étonna Finch.

Reese sembla réfléchir avant de lui faire signe que non.

\- Alors vous connaissez Miss Parker, jeune joueuse de tennis mais pas un homme dont la société est en pleine extension ? Je vois où vont vos priorités.

\- Mes priorités ? Répéta Reese. Elles vont toujours vers vous, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Finch ne sut que répondre face à cette réponse aussi inattendue que bienvenue. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun doute concernant les sentiments de Reese à son égard, cela le rassurait tout de même. Reese tentait de décrypter l'expression de son patron pour voir à quoi il pouvait bien penser, mais en vain.

\- Bien, dit Finch après s'être éclairci la voix. Je vais essayer de vous avoir un rendez-vous avec lui pour cet après-midi en attendant...  
\- La routine, dit Reese finissant ainsi la phrase de l'informaticien. Au fait, Carter m'a dit que vous vous étiez vraiment démené pour me retrouver, dit soudainement Reese.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait vous surprendre. Quand quelqu'un auquel je tiens est en danger il est normal, pour moi en tout cas, d'agir.

\- Je voulais juste vous remercier.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, vous auriez fait la même chose. Ou plutôt vous avez déjà fait la même chose pour moi, dit-il en se souvenant de son enlèvement par Root.

\- Par contre elle a aussi dit que vous aviez eu l'aide "d'un vieil ami"...

\- Oh, seriez-vous jaloux ? Demanda Finch sans faire vraiment attention à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Devant l'air surprit de son partenaire, Finch se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de demander.

\- Elias, il ne s'agit que de lui.

\- Vous êtes allé le voir ? Demanda Reese étonné que Finch soit prêt à passer pacte avec Elias alors qu'il avait été contre l'idée que lui le fasse quand la petite Leila avait été enlevé.

\- Il était le seul qui pouvait me dire rapidement où vous vous trouviez, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Finch était soulagé d'avoir pu changer de sujet de conversation. Il se remit face à son ordinateur, commençant ainsi une fouille plus minutieuse de la vie de leur numéro.

\- Je viens de vous envoyer l'adresse du domicile ainsi que celle du travail.

\- Bien, je me mets au boulot.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de son patron, Finch se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa s'éloigner avant de lui demander :

\- Et votre blessure à l'épaule ?

\- Rien de grave. Et votre rhume ?

\- Trois fois rien.

\- Hier soir vous aviez de la fièvre, mais je suppose que cela vous gênerez si je vérifiais à nouveau ?

Finch sembla réfléchir. D'une certaine manière il avait envie de lui dire que non, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, mais saurait-il résister au fait qu'il souhaitait maintenant plus que tout que Reese le prenne de nouveau dans ses bras ? Ce n'était qu'une main sur le front, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait nier qu'il désirait ce contact pourtant si simple et banal. Finch prit finalement sa décision.

\- En temps normal, vous seriez vous gêné pour le faire ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement l'ex-agent.

\- Bien, il me semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun souci entre nous et que nous étions capables d'agir comme d'habitude, Mr Reese. Craindre la moindre des réactions de l'autre ne nous mènera nulle part finalement.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Reese en se rapprochant.

Reese était heureux de cette réponse et s'approcha de l'informaticien le cœur battant. Il posa délicatement le dos de sa main sur le front de son patron, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. L'informaticien fit, lui, tout son possible pour rester de marbre et ne pas fermer les yeux, se laissant aller à ce doux contact.

\- Vous êtes légèrement fiévreux je dirais, mais bien moins chaud qu'hier en tout cas.

Il laissa volontairement sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais finit tout de même pas l'ôter. Pour tenter de masquer son embarras, Finch s'empara de sa boisson.

\- Je vous remercie. Soyez prudent Mr Reese.

À ces mots Reese comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au travail.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand il arriva au domicile de leur numéro, celui-ci était justement sur le perron de la maison en train d'embrasser sa femme avant de partir travailler. Il pirata alors le téléphone d'Alfred, créant ainsi un point d'accès pour lui et Finch. Grâce à cela ils auraient toujours une oreille près de leur numéro à défaut d'y être en personne. Il le suivit ensuite jusqu'au bureau de l'entreprise où les employés étaient déjà en train d'arriver un à un. Il continua ainsi sa surveillance, écoutant les recommandations de Brandon à ses employés, ses directives à sa secrétaire ou encore quelques appels à d'éventuels clients en Europe. Ce n'est qu'un peu avant midi qu'il reçut un appel de Finch.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous avec Mr Winston à 14 H 15. Il pense avoir affaire à un futur client souhaitant commander du champagne et des vins européens pour des soirées de la haute.

\- Compris. Sinon, rien de nouveau ? Demanda-il.

\- Les comptes de son entreprise sont clairs, par contre il a licencié une dizaine de personnes il y a deux mois maintenant.

\- Bizarre vu que son entreprise tourne bien.

\- Peut-être n'étaient-ils plus assez qualifiés pour leur patron.

\- Dans ce cas je vais faire attention de toujours rester au niveau moi aussi, plaisanta Reese.

\- Ce qui ne va pas être facile vu toutes les compétences nécessaires, répondit Finch, je vous souhaite bonne chance, ajouta t-il d'un ton tout aussi amusé que Reese.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi détendu, et les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience.

L'heure du rendez-vous pour Reese sonna enfin. Il quitta son véhicule en direction du bâtiment en face de lui. Il se présenta évidemment au comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Oui, Mr Winston, vous attends. Son bureau se trouve au 8ème, lui dit l'hôtesse en lui indiquant où se situaient les ascenseurs.

Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage que la jeune femme lui avait indiqué et se retrouva dans le bureau de sa secrétaire.

\- Mr Winston, Mr Starling vient d'arriver.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de son patron, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, le salua leur numéro en lui tendant la main. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous de dernière minute. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai eu un désistement en milieu de matinée sinon ce rendez-vous n'aurait pu avoir lieu que dans deux mois, remarqua t-il.

\- Oui, heureusement pour moi. _Bien joué Finch, comme toujours,_ pensa Reese devinant qu'il était la cause de ce désistement.

\- Bien, de ce qu'on m'a dit vous avez un gala de charité avec le gratin de la société en fin de semaine prochaine et...

\- Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur de bonnes boissons, va-t-on dire. J'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs entreprises, mais c'est toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent. Je voudrais un peu de changement.

\- Je vois, je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. Je peux d'ailleurs vous faire goûter un champagne Louis Roederer. Un millésimé que j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours à peine et qui saura, j'en suis sûr, ravir vos papilles.

Alors qu'Alfred demandait à ce qu'on lui monte deux coupes de champagne, Finch en profita pour faire une petite remarque en se connectant à l'oreillette de Reese.

\- Très bon choix en tout cas, qu'importe ce que vous en pensez n'oubliez pas d'apprécier son choix. Et sinon, je viens de trouver des virements d'un second compte de notre numéro à... sa secrétaire. Je ne sais pas encore grand chose sur elle mais voilà. Bonne chance pour la suite

\- Merci, parvint tout de même à articuler Reese avant que leur client ne raccroche.

Après une demi-heure de discussion, Reese quitta enfin les bureaux de leur client. Il retourna à sa voiture reprendre son poste. Il se perdit finalement dans ses pensées. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre face à Finch. De plus ce dernier lui avait donné plusieurs fois des signaux contradictoires ces derniers jours et il commençait à s'y perdre de plus en plus. Mais que pouvez bien attendre Finch de lui ? Se rendait-il compte de ses efforts pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, pour ne pas passer sa main sur sa joue, pour ne pas l'embrasser ? Depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments, un retour à leur relation d'avant lui semblait de plus en plus impossible et une réciprocité encore plus improbable. Il soupira alors. Devait-il s'éloigner un peu de Finch pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même ? Comment réagirait Finch s'il disait vouloir prendre un peu de distance avec lui sans pour autant arrêter leur collaboration ?

En début de soirée, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Finch et leur numéro quittait le bâtiment. Il se suivit jusqu'au restaurant d'un hôtel où il retrouva une femme. La quarantaine, cheveux courts et châtains clairs, elle portait une robe de soirée. Il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose... remarqua-t-il.

Il prévint Finch de sa découverte. Ce dernier commença immédiatement des recherches sur les clientes de l'hôtel pendant que Reese continuait sa surveillance. Il ne quitta l'hôtel que vers 23 H, rentrant chez lui.

Il contacta Finch qui lui dit alors de rentrer à son tour, qu'il s'apprêtait justement à faire de même. Le comportement de Finch, par son attitude si calme le blessa bien plus que lorsque ce dernier doutait. Il avait l'impression que ce retour à la normale signait à jamais l'impossible retour de ses sentiments. Finch avait accepté la situation et semblait prêt à faire avec... Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il préférait encore de loin l'époque où Finch ne savait rien. À ce moment-là il pouvait mettre son sentiment de solitude sur le compte de l'ignorance de Finch, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Finch était au courant maintenant. Pourquoi alors sa douleur ne voulait-elle pas diminuer ? Pourquoi se sentait-il encore plus mal ?

Plutôt que de rentrer il décida de sortir. Quand était-il ainsi sortit pour le plaisir pour la dernière fois? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais se doutait que cela faisait bien longtemps. Il s'arrêta dans un bar et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Carter se trouvait avec lui, et elle l'emmenait vers une voiture qu'il semblait connaître.

\- Désolée mais je ne savais pas où je devais le ramener, dit-elle au chauffeur après avoir allongé Reese sur la banquette arrière.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je m'en occupe à partir de maintenant.

La voiture démarra en direction de l'appartement de Reese. Il sentit que quelqu'un l'aidait à sortir de la voiture une fois arrivé à destination, mais ne chercha même pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait, bien trop occupé à trouver un moyen de faire taire cette douleur lancinante. Ce n'est que quand il entendit l'autre personne lui parler, une fois à l'intérieur, qu'il se rendit compte de qui l'accompagnait.

\- Un peu de nerfs Mr Reese.

\- Finch ? Articula-t-il péniblement, surpris de le voir en face de lui. Vous êtes bien là ?

\- Oui, Mr Reese, je suis bien là. Maintenant retirez au moins vos chaussures et votre veste.

Reese s'exécuta sans broncher, se laissant même mettre au lit. Il retint finalement l'informaticien par le bras, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui fit face, posant son front sur le sien.

\- J'ai besoin de vous Harold, tellement besoin de vous, dit-il alors dans un murmure.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer après cet aveu, mais il était sûr d'une chose : jamais les lèvres de Finch ne lui avait paru aussi douce qu'en cet instant. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant au maximum ce contact tant désiré avant que Finch ne s'éloigne de lui.

\- Dormez maintenant, dit-il avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui.


	8. Encore une chance

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 _ **On approche peu à peu de la fin ! Encore deux chapitres, courage !  
**_

 _ **Rien de plus mis à part :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°8 : Encore une chance...**_

Finch avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à garder un œil sur Reese. Il était finalement partit une fois assuré que ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi se souviendrais Reese concernant cette nuit, à son réveil, comme par exemple concernant ce nouveau baiser qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'initier. L'informaticien ne regrettait en rien de l'avoir embrassé, loin de là. Il avait fini par accepter l'inévitable : il aimait Reese d'un amour profond et immuable. Le lendemain matin, plutôt que de se rendre à la bibliothèque, c'est bien chez Reese qu'il se rendit. Il sonna à la porte, attendant une longue minute que la porte s'ouvre finalement sur un Reese encore dans les vapes de sa soirée trop arrosée.

\- Finch ? Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais pas au point que vous veniez me chercher vous même.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là, répondit Finch en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah, et pourquoi alors ? Demanda-il étonné.

\- Pour votre gueule de bois, dit-il en montrant le sachet de pharmacie qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-il en le laissant enfin entrer.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'hier ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je sais que j'ai peut-être bu plus que nécessaire, mais je serais tout de même à 100% de mes capacités, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas le moins du monde Mr Reese. Sinon, aucun autre souvenir ?

\- Non, lui répondit l'ex-agent après réflexion.

Cette réponse n'étonna pas vraiment l'informaticien, mais elle le blessa tout de même. Il avait quand même fait un pas vers Reese hier soir et ce dernier ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Qu'importe, le principal était que lui, sache où en était les choses. Il aurait bien d'autre occasion de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Reese partit prendre une douche, laissant Finch seul dans le salon. Celui-ci se perdit dans ses souvenirs de la veille au soir. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de recevoir un appel du lieutenant Carter lui disant que Reese était sorti boire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le gérer toute seule. De plus ce dernier semblait l'avoir inlassablement demandé depuis son arrivée. Même si le lieutenant Carter n'avait rien dit, elle avait parfaitement deviné la raison de la soirée trop arrosée de Reese... De plus, ne sachant pas où l'ex-agent habitait, elle aurait eu du mal à le raccompagner chez lui. Alors que Reese n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain, l'informaticien reçut justement un nouvel appel du lieutenant Carter.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-elle après l'avoir salué.

\- Il ne se souvient de rien, hormis du fait qu'il avait trop bu, lui expliqua Finch. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir contacté.

\- Pas de souci et puis il ne cessait de vous réclamer, lui dit-elle.

\- Aurait-il dit autre chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.

\- Heu, et bien, hésita le lieutenant Carter, comment dire...

\- Je vois, vous êtes donc au courant de... cela, commença l'informaticien pas sûr des mots à employer.

\- Oui, même si je l'ai appris par inadvertance. Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes... ensemble ? Demanda-elle finalement après une hésitation.

\- Je, enfin nous... Hum, comment dire, commença l'informaticien ne sachant pas vraiment comment changer de sujet.

\- Ça ne me concerne pas, c'est vrai. Désolée. Sinon, revenons à la raison de mon appel. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la ville, mais d'après Fusco je ne risque rien à vous demander.

\- Allez-y.

\- Une voiture a explosé, la personne n'a rien, elle avait utilisé sa télécommande pour déverrouiller la voiture. Elle travaille comme secrétaire chez un certain Alfred Winston.

\- Vous voulez sans doute parler de Miss Mélinda Danielson ?

\- À croire que vous êtes effectivement bien au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

\- Non, c'est juste que notre nouveau client est justement Mr Winston. Nous avons même découvert des virements réguliers depuis près de deux mois de Mr Winston vers le compte de Miss Danielson. Il se trouve aussi que Mr Winston a une liaison mais je n'ai pas encore le nom de la maîtresse.

\- Je vois, besoin d'aide ?

\- Je peux toujours vous envoyer sa photo et, évidemment tenez moi au courant de tout ce que vous pourrez apprendre concernant l'explosion de la voiture de Miss Danielson.

\- Pas de souci. Prenez soin de notre ami, rajouta Joss avant de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes après, John revenait. Finch se tourna vers lui, se trouvant alors face à son partenaire torse nu et serviette autour du cou. Il se retint difficilement de laisser son regard parcourir le corps de son coéquipier.

\- Hum. Je viens de recevoir un appel du lieutenant Carter, dit-il en se tournant.

Reese qui s'était attendu à une autre réaction que... rien du tout, sembla déçu. Il attrapa une chemise qu'il enfila rapidement. À croire qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à attiser le moindre petit désir chez son patron.

\- Elle voulait quoi ? Demanda Reese en allant chercher une veste.

\- Déjà prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- On dirait que tout le monde est au courant, commença Reese ne se souvenant même plus avoir lui-même appelé Carter durant la nuit.

\- Vous l'avez appelé Mr Reese. C'est même elle qui m'a ensuite contacté pour venir vous chercher.

\- Je vois. Je ne lui ai tout de même rien dit, commença à s'inquiéter Reese.

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour le regretter Mr Reese, je crains que notre amie soit aussi au courant de... tout ceci.

\- Ah croire que je ne fais que des bourdes ces temps-ci.

 _Pas vraiment,_ pensa Finch. _Sans vos soi-disant bourdes, je n'aurai jamais pris conscience de mes sentiments à votre égard._

\- Vous être trop dur avec vous Mr Reese. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a aussi mise au courant que la voiture de Miss Danielson a été piégé. Elle n'a heureusement rien.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de la secrétaire de notre numéro ? Demanda Reese enfin prêt à se mettre au travail.

\- Si, elle même. Le lieutenant Carter recherche l'identité de la maîtresse nous permettant de nous concentrer sur notre numéro.

\- Je retourne à son bureau et vous à la bibliothèque je suppose ?

\- Exactement. Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé j'y vais.

Finch partit laissant Reese le moral au plus bas. Il n'y avait donc vraiment aucune chance pour que l'informaticien ne le voit plus comme un simple ami ? Reese savait pertinemment qu'il en demandait trop. Lui pouvait au moins rester auprès de la personne qu'il aimait contrairement à Finch concernant Grace. Ce dernier ne pouvait que l'observer de loin et prier pour que rien ne lui arrive alors que lui, pouvait protéger la personne qu'il aimait 24h/24. Il devenait de plus en plus gourmand concernant Finch, il le savait mieux que personne, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Combien de temps encore cette soi-disant relation tiendrait-elle ? Il se doutait déjà que, si l'un d'eux devait craquer, se serait sûrement lui...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch décida de se pencher sur les virements suspects. Il remarqua que ceux-ci coïncidaient parfaitement avec le moment où une dizaine de salariés de l'entreprise s'étaient fait virés. Il s'introduisit tant bien que mal dans le système informatique de l'entreprise trouvant alors une première liste de douze noms avant d'en trouver une seconde, plus récente, ne comptant plus que onze noms... Il chercha le nom manquant.

\- Melinda Danielson. Tout cela serait lié ? Mais en quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant Carter venait d'arriver au domicile de la secrétaire alors que Reese continuait sa surveillance de Mr Winston. Mélinda fit entrer le lieutenant avant de lui proposer un café.

\- Non, merci. Que vous ont dit les médecins ?

\- Rien de grave, par chance. Quelques bleus et écorchures mais sinon rien. D'après eux j'ai eu de la chance de me trouver près des buissons qui ont amorti ma chute.

\- Bien, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions.

\- Allez-y.

\- Savez-vous qui pourrait vous en vouloir au point de placer des explosifs sous votre voiture ?

Mélinda détourna immédiatement les yeux, s'agitant légèrement sur son siège.

\- Miss Danielson ? Tenta le lieutenant Carter d'une voix plus dure.

\- Je... pense savoir mais...

\- Vous avez peur d'avoir vous même des ennuis, je me trompe ?

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, craignant trop pour sa vie. J'ai découvert que je faisais parti d'une liste de salariés devant être virés. J'ai voulu en parler avec mon parton alors je l'ai suivi un midi. Il s'est rendu dans un hôtel, mais pas pour y retrouver sa femme. Je l'ai pris en photo et je...

\- Vous les lui avez montrés ? Depuis quand dure votre chantage ? demanda-elle en se souvenant des virements suspects dont Finch lui avait parlé.

\- Environ deux mois. Au départ je ne comptais pas lui demander d'argent, juste de ne pas me virer, mais c'est lui qui m'a demandé combien je voulais, alors...

\- Vous avez sauté sur l'occasion, évidemment.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, vous allez venir avec moi et...

\- Vous m'arrêtez ? Paniqua Mélinda.

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais juste avoir besoin de votre déposition.

\- Bien, je vous suis.

Une fois au commissariat, Carter appela Finch pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Il prévint à son tour son coéquipier.

\- Bien, au départ il avait peut-être plus le rôle de la victime mais on dirait qu'il a changé de statut pour passer à celui de criminel. Vous savez comment il a fait pour l'explosif Finch ?

\- Pas pour le moment, mais je suis en train de vérifier ses appels et ses messages. Sait-on jamais.

\- Bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre rendez-vous avec notre numéro ?

\- Non, et puis je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu hier Mr Reese.

\- Vous êtes trop mère poule Finch, vous le savez ? Le taquina Reese.

 _Seulement avec vous,_ se retint d'ajouter Finch. Après un rappel de l'affaire, et de la suite de leurs investigations, Finch raccrocha. Alfred sortit finalement en milieu d'après-midi, retournant au même hôtel pour y retrouver sa maîtresse. Alors qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras, Reese remarqua l'arrivée loin d'être discrète de Miss Winston.

\- C'était donc vrai ! Quand elle m'a dit que tu me trompais je lui aie dit qu'elle faisait erreur, mais...

\- Attends, je peux tout…, la coupa son mari alors que sa femme se jetait finalement sur lui.

Reese décida d'agir et éloigna la femme trompée de son époux qu'elle tentait d'étrangler.

\- Mais lâchez-moi ! Et puis qui êtes vous espèce de...

\- Juste quelqu'un qui passait dans le coin.

Il s'approcha du mari alors que Miss Winston s'emparait d'un pot de fleur posé sur une table non loin. C'est finalement Reese qui le prit dans le bras au moment même où la sécurité intervenait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et seulement quand le mot "police" fut prononcé, tout le monde se calma avant de partir chacun dans une direction différente.

Reese suivit Winston jusqu'à son bureau dans lequel il s'enferma demandant à sa seconde secrétaire de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Il ne le quitta que très tard, se dirigea de nouveau à l'hôtel mais pour y passer la nuit cette-fois...seul. Reese pensa alors qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et, voyant que sa blessure s'était rouverte, il décida de rentrer se changer. Il prévint alors Finch que la journée était finie.

Finch ne tarda pas à faire de même. Il vérifia cependant que Reese se trouvait bien chez lui.

\- Parfait, dit-il avant de partir.

Reese, s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si fatigué d'un point de vue moral. Il soupira quand il entendit son téléphone sonner.

\- Comment s'est passé la journée ? Lui demanda Joss.

\- J'ai connu pire.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit à Finch que ça ne me regardait pas, mais... vous en êtes où tout les deux ?

\- Je vois, vous êtes une accro aux potins ? Plaisanta Reese, plutôt heureux d'avoir maintenant quelqu'un avec qui en parler.

\- On peut dire ça. Alors ? Je suppose que c'est vous qui avait fait le premier pas ?

\- Si on veut, je l'ai peut-être embrassé sur un coup de tête, lui dit Reese avant de lui expliquer dans quelle situation tout cela s'était passé.

\- J'aurais bien aimé être là, rit-elle. Et je suppose que, quand même, vous en avez discuté ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas...

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer je lui ai même dit que je l'aimais, dit Reese, se surprenant lui-même de parler de sa vie privée ainsi.

\- Et depuis ?

\- Rien. Il agit comme d'habitude.

\- Impossible. Personne ne peut réagir normalement après une confession, alors vu comment la votre a été amenée...

\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

\- C'est peut-être juste une impression. Vous avez pensé à vous confesser de nouveau ? Il avait peut-être juste besoin de temps ? Tenta Carter qui avait, le matin-même, bien compris que Finch avait aussi des sentiments pour Reese.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire...

\- L'intuition féminine, tenta Carter ne voulant pas trahir Finch.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Bon, je vous laisse alors.

Reese raccrocha, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devrait faire encore une fois sa déclaration. Finch avait été clair là dessus : il ne devait plus laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle de ses actes. Mais, et si Carter avait raison et que Finch avait juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir dans son coin ? Qu'avait-il désormais à perdre alors qu'il n'était lui même plus sûr de pouvoir agir comme autrefois. Il aimait Finch et n'en pouvait plus de devoir se retenir. Que risquait-il au juste à lui faire part, une seconde fois, de ce qu'il ressentait ? Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à toucher son partenaire cette fois-ci, et peut-être que...


	9. Adieu

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 _ **Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette lonnnnguuuuue fic ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez autant (voir plus) que les précédents chapitre !  
**_

 _ **Rien de plus mis à part :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°9 : Adieu...**_

Reese se leva ce mercredi matin, sûr comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Vu l'heure, Finch devait se trouver à la bibliothèque. Il décida de lui rendre une rapide visite avant de retourner auprès de leur numéro. Il s'arrêta prendre l'habituel thé vert sencha de Finch, ainsi que des beignets avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, le moral à fond.

\- Bonjour Mr Reese, le salua Finch alors qu'il arrivait à peine en haut des marches.

\- Bonjour.

Reese posa le thé de Finch près de ce dernier avant d'ôter son manteau.

\- Mais qu'est ce que... commença Finch en voyant que la blessure de Reese semblait s'être rouverte. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Finch surprit, en se levant.

\- Oh, ça. Trois fois rien, j'ai juste rencontré un pot de fleur. Plutôt violente comme rencontre, je l'avoue.

Finch fronça alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi pouvait parler son camarade.

\- La rencontre entre notre numéro et sa maîtresse a été interrompu... par sa femme, expliqua alors Reese. J'ai pourtant remis une bande vite fait ce matin avant de partir, lui dit Reese.

\- Vite fait ? S'étrangla presque Finch. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant ! Je reviens, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

L'informaticien quitta la pièce un bref moment avant de revenir avec la trousse de soin. Finch lui fit enlever sa chemise avant de commencer par désinfecter la plaie. Reese dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas prendre l'informaticien dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Il se concentrait tellement pour ne pas se tourner vers Finch qu'il ne remarqua pas le trouble de ce dernier, prenant aussi sur lui. Pourtant, quand il vit les mains tremblantes de Finch s'emparer du sparadrap, il leva finalement les yeux vers lui. L'embarras de Finch lui sauta alors aux yeux.

\- Finch, murmura-t-il alors.

Finch ancra son regard dans celui de Reese qui ne put que sourire quand il sentit la main de l'informaticien venir caresser sa joue. Il ne se fit pas prier pour attirer Finch tout contre lui. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser le téléphone de Finch sonna.

Finch s'éloigna alors avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse encore, mais j'ai le nom du poseur de bombe.

\- Ah oui, j'ai moi-même trouvé un nom hier soir, mais vu l'heure je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

\- Bien, voyons si nous avons trouvé le même.

\- Antonio Giraldi, lui dit Finch.

\- C'est cela. La bombe avait exactement les mêmes composants que celle d'une ancienne affaire.

\- Je suppose que vous avez donc trouvé aussi le lien entre lui et Mr Winston ? Lui demanda Finch appréciant le travail de recherches du lieutenant.

\- Oui, les deux hommes étaient dans la même université du temps de leurs études. Comme quoi les rencontres que l'on fait à l'université peuvent toujours être utiles, même près de vingt ans plus tard, remarqua le lieutenant Carter.

Ce que l'informaticien ne semblait pas remarquer était la lassitude de Reese alors qu'il remettait sa chemise, face à cette nouvelle interruption et à ce qu'il considérait comme une nouvelle fuite de Finch. L'informaticien se retourna finalement au moment où Reese commençait à s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

\- Je dois vous laisser lieutenant. Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à Reese.

\- Je vois que vous êtes occupé.

\- C'est vrai, mais... il va falloir que l'on parle M Reese, cela fait déjà un ou deux jours que j'y pense ...

\- Je sais, moi non plus je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué de tout ça.

Cette remarque surprit tellement Finch qu'il ne fit rien pour retenir son partenaire. Reese voulait-il mettre un terme à leur relation ? Était-ce ce qu'il entendait par "fatigué de tout ça" ? Lui qui avait pourtant décidé de jouer carte sur table. Il voulait juste pouvoir mettre fin à cette mission pour enfin parler à son partenaire à cœur ouvert. Reese serait-il capable de patienter encore quelques heures ? Ne venait-il pas au contraire de le perdre pour de bon ?. C'est la peur au ventre que Finch vérifia l'emplacement de Reese.

\- Parfait, il n'est pas loin, dit-il alors qu'il le trouvait en face de l'hôtel où Mr Winston avait passé la nuit.

Reese avait en effet préféré se mettre au travail quand il avait compris que Finch ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait bien vu sa gêne d'être si proche de lui en connaissant ses sentiments. C'était pourtant lui qui avait dit être capable de faire la part des choses et lui, comme un idiot, il l'avait cru.

\- Je suis désolé Finch, mais là ça commence à faire trop pour moi, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il passa la matinée à surveiller l'hôtel.

Rien ne se passait de ce côté de la ville, mais à plusieurs kilomètres de là, le lieutenant Fusco venait tout juste d'arrêter Antonio Giraldi. Ce dernier demanda même à passer un contrat avant même qu'il ne l'interroge. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver en prison pendant une vingtaine d'années à cause d'une ancienne connaissance qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir connu. Carter prévint alors l'informaticien qu'il tenait désormais Winston pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Mélinda Danielson, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à l'appréhender. Finch lui donna l'adresse de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de téléphoner à Reese.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Mr Reese. Le lieutenant Carter arrive vers vous pour arrêter notre numéro.

\- Ils ont pu trouver des preuves contre lui alors ?

\- En effet. Le lieutenant Fusco a arrêté un peu plus tôt l'homme engagé par Mr Winston pour poser la bombe censé tuer Miss Danielson. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps d'ailleurs pour passer un accord avec nos très chers lieutenants.

\- Tant mieux mais notre numéro bouge. Dès qu'il s'arrête il faudra leur donner sa nouvelle localisation.

\- Je m'en occupe. Sinon, soyez prudent Mr Reese. Mr Winston doit se savoir acculé alors...

\- Comme ça on pourrait presque croire que vous tenez sérieusement à moi Finch, dit Reese d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Mais peut-être parce que je tiens vraiment à vous ! Répondit-il blessé par cette remarque. Je vous aie d'ailleurs demandé de...

\- Je dois y aller, on verra plus tard, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était Reese et non lui qui coupait court à toute discussion, Finch se rendait compte à quel point il avait dû blesser son partenaire par son hésitation.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt Mr Reese, mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper, alors attendez encore un peu s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il tout en sachant que Reese ne pouvait plus l'entendre ayant mis fin à la conversation.

Reese suivit leur numéro jusqu'à un prêteur sur gage. Il put évidemment tout entendre de l'achat de Winston grâce au micro de son portable. Voyant qu'il prenait une arme, il contacta lui-même le lieutenant Carter.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il va où ? Demanda-elle.

\- La réponse la plus probable serait vers celle qui a tout gâché par son chantage. Si sa femme était au courant de sa liaison et pour le rendez-vous à l'hôtel, ça ne peut être que parce que Mélinda le lui avait dit.

\- Une forme de vengeance pour la bombe ?

\- Je suppose, répondit-il.

\- Comme quoi la haine n'engendre que la haine, dit alors Carter.

\- Peut-être mais l'amour n'engendre pas forcément l'amour, dit-il alors d'une voix lasse.

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas suivi mon conseil.

\- Je vous retrouve là-bas, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Tête de mule, dit alors Carter en rangeant son portable.

\- Superman ? Demanda Fusco à côté d'elle.

\- Ouais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus têtu.

\- Bien d'accord... répondit-il même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison cette fois-ci.

Reese arriva le premier sur les lieux, suivant toujours leur numéro. Il sortit de la voiture alors que

Brandon se précipitait déjà vers la porte. Reese put entendre un cri de terreur quand il atteignit lui même la porte. Il trouva alors Mélinda morte de peur sur son canapé, son patron en face d'elle.

\- Posez cette arme, lui dit Reese tentant de s'interposer entre lui et Mélinda.

\- Ma femme demande le divorce, les gens commencent à parler et je suis sûr qu'en réalité vous n'êtes pas un futur client, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet je suis là pour vous empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- La bêtise aura été de l'engager et de faire appel à un amateur, dit Alfred en retirant le cran de sûreté de son arme.

\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas cherché à me virer, s'écria la secrétaire de Brandon.

\- Vos compétences sont loin d'être suffisantes et puis regardez-vous quoi ? Comparé aux secrétaires des autres bureaux vous faites tâche.

\- Quel tact, bravo, lui fit Reese en continuant de s'approcher de lui.

Alors qu'Alfred appuyait sur la détente, Reese fut assez prêt pour dévier la trajectoire. La balle atterrit finalement dans le plafond alors qu'il entendait enfin les sirènes des voitures de police.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, remarqua Reese alors que les deux lieutenants faisaient leur entrée, arme en main.

Mélinda, sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Quand à Alfred, il était désormais au sol, KO.

\- Ouais, mais ne frime pas trop, lui dit Fusco. On a quand même pas mal aidé sur ce coup.

Reese lui jeta un regard moqueur.

\- J'y vais, dit-il finalement. Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. Et au fait Mélinda, je crains que vous deviez chercher un autre travail avec votre patron en prison. Retour à la case départ pour vous au final.

\- Et pour votre autre affaire ? Demanda Carter en faisant référence à Finch.

\- Ah non, il y aura suffisamment de paperasses avec celle-ci pas besoin d'en rajouter une autre, se plaignit Fusco.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lionel, lui dit Reese, celle-là ne vous concerne pas.

\- Vous prenez la fuite ? Tenta Carter pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et ainsi entamer un semblant de conversation.

\- Ça ne marchera pas.

Lionel passa son regard de l'un à l'autre sans pour autant comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de réveiller Alfred Winston toujours inconscient au sol. Reese partit finalement sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie.

Une fois dans sa voiture il pensa à appeler son partenaire pour lui faire part de la fin de cette mission, mais il se douta que Finch lui demanderait sûrement de venir pour discuter et, même s'il avait pensé lui aussi à travailler un moment séparément, il ne voulait tout de même pas entendre ses mots de la bouche de l'informaticien. Il n'était pas prêt à taire ses sentiments et à faire semblant en la présence de Finch, mais ne voulait pas non plus tirer un trait sur leur relation et encore moins sur ses sentiments. Il était perdu et voulait trouver une solution qui pourrait leur permettre de continuer à travailler ensemble, main dans la main, comme autrefois.

Il regarda partir la voiture des deux lieutenants emmenant Alfred et Mélinda... Il reprit finalement la route, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire pour rattraper les choses et ne sachant même pas où aller.

Après le message de Reese, Finch s'était mis à l'attendre. Au bout de deux heures il regarda où se trouvait ce dernier...

\- À l'autre bout de la ville, remarqua alors Finch comprenant que cette fois-ci c'était Reese qui n'était pas prêt à discuter.

Il décida de le laisser tranquille pour ce soir et de mettre les choses au clair le lendemain sans faute. De plus, lui aussi avait deux ou trois choses à régler avant leur ultime discussion qui déciderai de la suite de leur partenariat. Il éteignit son ordinateur, vérifia les gamelles de Bear, rangea les livres avant de tout éteindre et de quitter la bibliothèque. Il espéra de tout cœur ne pas recevoir de numéro entre temps, voulant vraiment mettre les choses au clair avec Reese...


	10. Épilogue : Sur la même longueur d'onde

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 _ **Et voici le tant attendu dixième et dernier chapitre de cette longue fic.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire du début à la fin et je vous dit à bientôt pour la prochaine fic de PoI !**_

 _ **Rien de plus mis à part :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE ! (et encore merci de m'avoir suivi ^^)  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore et toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée. N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à ses fics. Elles en valent vraiment le coup, elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°10 : Épilogue : Sur la même longueur d'onde**_

Finch se leva un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé ce jeudi matin. À peine levé il tenta de joindre son partenaire, sans succès. Il savait que Reese n'avait pas passé la nuit chez lui, errant dans les rues de la ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelles conclusions ce dernier était arrivé et cela commençait de plus en plus à l'inquiéter. Il lui laissa finalement un message lui disant qu'ils devaient parler au plus vite.

\- Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez ce message, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Finch se trouvait en ce moment en face de chez Grace. Il avait en effet voulu venir ici avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Reese. Comme un dernier au revoir à celle qu'il avait aimé pendant quatre longues années, celle qui avait su le comprendre comme personne et qui lui avait tant donné. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle lui pardonnerait d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre et pria pour que se soit le cas.

\- Je sais que je devrais expier mes fautes pour le restant de mes jours, mais je ne peux plus garder tout ceci pour moi en sachant que je lui fais du mal. Les mensonges et les non-dits n'ont que trop durés.

Finch eu un léger sourire devant le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers son partenaire. Il se rendait compte maintenant que ses sens, son inconscient et même son âme n'avait jamais cessé de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'ex-agent de la CIA était devenu une partie de lui même, une part irremplaçable de sa vie.

Deux fois de suite l'amour lui était tombé dessus sans signe avant coureur. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais un sentiment d'amour aussi fort après avoir perdu Grace, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Alors qu'il pensait que tout ceci était le cadet de ses soucis, il avait rencontré Reese... Il avait rencontré celui avec qui il voudrait tout partager, avec qui il voudrait terminer sa vie, pour qui il était prêt à tout. Et dire qu'il avait fallu un coup du sort pour que Reese ose enfin l'embrasser, pour que son comparse se confesse, l'aidant ainsi à ouvrir les yeux. L'aidant à comprendre ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pendant tous ces mois pour ne pas voir ce que Reese représentait à ses yeux ? Comme le simple son de sa voix pouvait réchauffer son âme quand son moral était au plus bas. Comme son rire, son sourire savait l'apaiser en un instant. Comme une simple main sur son épaule pouvait le faire frissonner avant de finalement être rempli par un tel moment de solitude une fois le contact rompu. Il avait été aveugle et cela avait blessé son partenaire. Il soupira alors, vérifiant la position de ce dernier.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas m'échapper Mr Reese ? murmura Finch en souriant alors qu'il suivait le déplacement de son partenaire.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Grace quittant son appartement, un sourire aux lèvres et sa pochette à dessin sous le bras... Un dernier adieu avant de partir à la recherche de celui qui hantait désormais ses jours et ses nuits.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Reese posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de son appartement. Il entra dans ce dernier. Il était plongé dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière avant de s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il en voyant Finch, debout, près de la fenêtre.

\- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit que nous devions parler.

\- Je sais, j'ai compris.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Je pense plutôt que si. Vous avez était assez clair là dessus, je ne sais pas me contrôler en votre présence et cela vous mets mal à l'aise.

\- Personnellement, je me demande plutôt comment vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas vous trahir.

\- À croire que je suis plus doué que je ne le pensais pour cacher mes sentiments, dit-il fatigué.

\- Et moi pour me voiler la face.

Reese leva son regard vers lui. L'incompréhension se reflétait parfaitement dans son regard.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit Mr Reese, vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que je tiens tant à vous dire, dit-il tout en s'approchant de ce dernier.

Finch se plaça en face de Reese avant de lever ses mains vers le col de sa chemise, le forçant à se baisser. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, un simple frôlement aussi doux et léger qu'une plume mais qui électrisa Reese comme jamais.

\- Je vous aime, murmura alors l'informaticien.

Ces mots à peine prononcés, il put sentir ses lèvres happées dans un nouveau baiser et deux bras puissant l'entourer au niveau de la taille, rapprochant dangereusement leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Reese s'accrochait au corps de l'informaticien comme pour vérifier que ce dernier était bel et bien là, dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec empressement, avec fouge avant de se rendre compte de son avidité. Il éloigna son visage avant de demander :

\- Vous n'allez pas partir ?

\- Non.

\- Même quand je me réveillerais, vous serez là ?

\- Toujours Mr Reese, enfin, tant que vous voudrez de moi, dit-il en souriant.

Reese soupira de soulagement devant cette réponse qu'il n'avait entendu que dans ses rêves les plus fous jusqu'à présent.

\- Je peux vous demander un service Harold ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit Finch.

\- Redites-le.

L'informaticien sourit devant cette demande égoïste, mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourtant.

\- Avec plaisir : je vous aime John, avoua-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vous aime aussi Harold. Je vous aime à un point inimaginable. Quand est-ce que vous vous en êtes rendu compte ? De vos sentiments... demanda Reese curieux.

Plutôt gêné par cette question Finch répondit tout de même.

\- J'ai commencé à me poser quelques questions pendant notre enquête avec Mr Flynn. Et puis, le soir après vous avoir retrouvé, quand vous aviez était enlevé par Mr Garcia j'ai finalement réalisé. Vous êtes venu et avez crû que je dormais. Vous m'avez embrassé sur le front.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ? demanda Reese.

\- J'avais tout de même besoin d'un peu de temps. On va dire que je ne m'attendais pas à retomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Il a bien fallut que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir, lui répondit-il.

\- Vous devriez apprendre à être plus impulsif Finch et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'informaticien venait en effet de s'emparer de ses lèvres, allant même jusqu'à glisser sa langue entre les siennes, partant à la recherche de sa consœur. Reese sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de plaisir. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Reese était sûr que jamais, de toute son existence, il n'oublierait ce baiser.

\- Comme ceci Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch les joues en feu.

\- Oui, répondit Reese agréablement surpris. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps, dit-il en parsemant le visage et le cou de Finch d'une douce pluie de baisers.

Finch se mordit alors la lèvre pour ne pas révéler à quel point tout son être en voulait plus. Les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, Finch sentit Reese déboutonner avec empressement son gilet, puis sa chemise. Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, l'ex-agent lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Finch ne put cette fois empêcher, à son tour, un léger gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Et ce n'est que le début, lui fit remarquer Reese en le poussant délicatement sur le lit.

\- C'est votre manière de me punir pour avoir mis si longtemps à m'en rendre compte ? Demanda Finch alors que Reese s'installait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

\- Qui sait ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Reese ne pensait qu'à rattraper tout ce temps perdu et à prouver à Finch à quel point il l'aimait et que jamais il ne regretterait d'être aussi tombé amoureux de lui. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé l'informaticien, jamais il n'avait autant remercié les cieux d'avoir fait se croiser leurs chemins, jamais il n'avait autant aimé être en vie que ce jour-là... Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne compterait plus que la personne qu'il tenait désormais dans ses bras et qu'il comptait bien ne plus jamais lâcher...


End file.
